Precious Time
by JenShell
Summary: Putting their personal feelings for Lorenzo Alcazar aside, Sonny and Jason must work with him to find Carly and Sam after they are kidnapped.
1. Prologue

Title: Precious Time

Written by: Michelle and Jenny

Characters: Sonny Corinthos, Carly Corinthos, Jason Morgan, Samantha McCall, Lorenzo Alcazar, Skye Quartermaine, Dr. Asher Thomas, and any other residents of Port Charles that might pop up now and then.

Summary: Putting their personal feelings for Lorenzo Alcazar aside, Sonny and Jason must work with him to find Carly and Sam after they are kidnapped.

Disclaimer: We do not own any of the characters, locations, or plot lines associated with GH. They belong to the creators, writers, ABC and Disney. We are just borrowing them for fun!

A/N: Jenny and I are taking the kidnapping storyline and reworking some of the outcomes and events that happened after Michael was returned home and AJ was killed. We are picking this up just before Dr. Thomas is introduced to the storyline.

Prologue

Sam sighed as she walked into the penthouse. It had been a long couple of months, with the kidnapping, trying to find the kids, the shoot-out with Faith, thinking Michael was dead, learning AJ had him and had brainwashed him, Jason's fight with AJ and now AJ's death. Sam knew a lot of people wanted AJ dead for what he did, but she also knew that Jason, Sonny and Carly – the most obvious people – had not killed him, no matter how much Alan accused Jason of the crime.

Sam was also worried about Jason. He was devastated over Michael's reaction to what AJ did to him. He wasn't talking or responding to anyone, not even Jason, who he had always been close to. Sam knew that Jason blamed himself for the trauma AJ caused to that little boy. She had tried countless times to convince him this was not true, but Jason wasn't hearing it. Now he was determined to get through to Michael and find out what really happened to AJ in that hospital room.

Sam turned when she heard Jason coming down the stairs. She took in his damp hair and knew he had just gotten out of the shower. The hard look to his deep blue eyes, dark circles that was evidence that he wasn't sleeping and the tense way his body moved, indicated to Sam that she needed, more than ever, to try to get Jason to relax and slow down. She had to convince him he would be no use to anyone if he was exhausted.

"Hey, how about we order Chinese tonight, we haven't done that in a while," Sam said. She was determined to get him to relax and start thinking about himself before he collapsed or was hurt seriously. His getting shot at the beginning of this nightmare had shaken her deeply. Sam had almost lost him and she would be damned if that happened again.

Jason looked over at Sam. It had been so long since they spent any real time together, and it killed him to push her away. She didn't deserve that. Sam had been there for him through everything, ready to defend him to anyone and everyone, to help him work things out in his head, she had believed in him when he said that Michael was not dead. She believed in his instincts and stood by him even when he doubted himself. She had been so strong through all of this, and Jason didn't think he could possibly love her more. But he knew that he couldn't rest until the nightmare AJ had created was over. Once again, Jason was left to clean up one of AJ's messes, only this time, it involved a little boy Jason had always thought of as his own son.

"I can't Sam, I'm on my way out," he said, grabbing his leather jacket, phone and keys. He tried not to look at her, knowing, even though she would try to hide it, he would see how hurt and worried she was. And it made Jason that much angrier at AJ. Even in death, AJ still had the power to wreak havoc on people's lives.

"Oh, well, are you going to see Michael? I can go with you," Sam offered, feeling an overpowering need to be close to Jason, wanting to protect him at all cost. Jason was always the one to put his safety, his life, and his happiness on the line to protect others, but what about when he needed protection? What about when he needed comfort? Who was there for him? Sam knew in that moment that she was going to have to be those things for him, whether he wanted it or not. Jason was going to accept her help and her love even if she had to shove it down his throat.

"I'm not going to see Michael. I have some work to do."

"Oh . . . okay," said Sam. "Well, I'll just wait up for you and we can get something to eat then."

"I don't know when I'll be back, Sam," Jason said. "Don't wait up." Then he was gone. Jason hated hurting her, but he needed to do this on his own. He needed to make sure his family was not put through this ordeal any longer, and that included Sam.

Sam looked at the closed door. She ran her hands through her long hair as she flopped onto the couch. She felt Jason slipping further and further away and she would be damned if she let that happen. With a new resolve, Sam ran upstairs and into their bedroom. Grabbing a pair of black jeans, a black, form fitting tank top, a black sweat jacket and her black work boots, Sam quickly changed. Opening the closet door, Sam rummaged in the back until she found her black bag which held the tools of her trade: flashlight, lock pick set, climbing rope and harness, black leather gloves, her gun and extra bullets, her hunting knife, glass cutters, and other paraphernalia she had collected during her con and salvaging days. Pulling her hair into a ponytail and slipping a knit black cap on, Sam headed back to the living room. She was going to keep Jason alive and let him know he was not alone in this. And if he didn't like it, well, that was too damn bad for him.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

"Do you believe that, through your anger, you were protecting you brother and sister?" asked Dr. Thomas as he looked at the young boy sitting in the chair across from him. It had been two weeks since Michael Corinthos had come to him thanks to Sam McCall and Jason Morgan.

Michael looked at Dr. Thomas through his thick lashes as he kept his head bowed. "He was going to hurt them," he said. "Like he hurt me. I wanted him to listen to me. I wanted him to leave them alone."

Dr. Thomas reached out to put a hand on Michael's, watching the little boy flinch. "It's alright Michael," he said. "AJ was a bad man and he will not hurt you, or your brother and sister anymore."

It took Michael a few minutes to calm down and nod at Dr. Thomas. It had been a month since AJ had died and when the dreams came that he had killed the man that was his biological father, Michael had panicked. If it wasn't for Jason and Sam he would have run away again. Looking back up at the psychiatrist, he began to relax when the man said that the session was over. Getting up, Michael made sure he took his bag and left, running to the waiting area where Jason and Sam were standing.

Hugging Michael to him, Jason looked up as Dr. Thomas came out of his office wanting to speak to Sam. He had been doing that a lot lately and if Jason had to admit it to anyone besides himself, he was jealous of the man. When Sam nodded, Jason's heart tightened as he watched Sam follow Dr. Thomas into his office.

"Jason," said Michael as he tugged on his shirt. "Are we still getting pizza?"

Looking from the door to Michael, Jason nodded as he turned and led Michael to the elevators. Knowing that it would take Sam awhile to make it to the Pizza Shack they walked through the park.

"I will not allow this to happen!" yelled Tracy Quartermaine once again, giving the people in the room with her a headache. Turning to look at Skye, she glared at the woman. "You deceiving little snob."

Lorenzo Alcazar stood up at that, giving Tracy a glare as he came to stand next to Skye. "Enough!" he said. "The votes are in. I am now CEO of ELQ."

Turning her glare on her husband, Tracy hit Luke in the arm. "You were supposed to have her vote for me," she said.

Skye rolled her eyes. "Tracy, I would not have voted for you even if you had locked me in the attic instead of the broom closet," she said. It gave the woman extreme pleasure to see the high and mighty Lorenzo Alcazar smile at her comment. "Besides," she said as she ran her hand down Lorenzo's arm. "I couldn't leave my baby out in the cold now could I?"

Lorenzo turned to look at Skye, his eyes going to hers as he smiled, while the people in the room moaned their disappointment or approval and left the room. As Luke and Tracy left, Skye looked down dropping her hand from Lorenzo's arm as she turned away.

He saw her hurt look and Lorenzo sighed. It was enough that she had broke up with the man, it was another thing entirely when the love of her life married someone else, that someone else being Tracy Quartermaine. "For what it's worth," he said as he took his brief case and turned to look at her. "You deserve better."

Skye turned to look at him in shock, the events that had led up to this day making her head spin. "Excuse me?" she asked. "Are my ears deceiving me or did Lorenzo Alcazar just say something nice about me?"

The smile that came to Lorenzo's face made Skye's heart beat faster then it usually did. The only man that had ever done that to her was Luke, and he was currently kissing up to his wife in the next room. She shivered at that thought.

"I've got a reputation to protect," said Lorenzo. "Don't let it out that I can be a nice man at times. It might hurt my creditability."

Skye laughed as she began to follow Lorenzo out of the room. She hadn't laughed this much since…ever, Skye realized. "I promise, your secret is safe with me," she said. As she watched him walk out the door Skye felt her heart tighten, something that never happened, not even when Luke married Tracy.

Sam sighed and got up with a roll of her eyes. "We've been over this already Dr. Thomas," she said. "I am not keeping Jason away from the sessions."

"Wait," said Dr. Thomas as he held up his hands. Again, two times this week had he offended Sam by his words and he was determined to make her see what he did. "Just listen. Since you've brought him here, every session Michael has had he has either run out on, or Jason has come in and taken him out."

"For good reason!" yelled Sam. "You're making Michael talk about things he doesn't want to. You always have to bring AJ into the conversation!"

"I am trying to help him Sam," said Dr. Thomas keeping his voice down to its usual pitch. Since finding out on his own that Michael had killed AJ, he had made the sessions more frequent and longer then he did with his usual patients. "If I do not talk about AJ, Michael will keep it locked up in him until it erupts and I wouldn't want anyone, including you or myself in that place when it happens. I would like for you to bring him in for another session tomorrow morning at 8:30."

Sam sighed as she sat back down. "I don't know if that's a good idea Dr. Thomas," she said. "I mean the sessions that he's doing now are already more than enough."

Looking at her, Dr. Thomas dropped the pen. "With Jason refusing to be a good influence to Michael during the sessions, I can only depend on you to bring Michael here. The boy needs help and I'm here to help him."

Sighing, Sam closed her eyes as she nodded, running her hands through her hair as she stood up once again. "I'll talk to Jason," she said as she grabbed her jacket and purse. She then looked at Dr. Thomas. "Don't expect a miracle."

As Sam left, Dr. Thomas looked down into the open desk drawer and then at his hand. In it he held the syringe in a tight grip. Dropping it, he shut the drawer with a smile as he got up and went to the chair that Sam was just in, running his hand up and down it. "Soon," he said. "Very soon."

Carly looked up with a smile as Jason walked in with Michael, two boxes of pizza in their hands. "Hey," she said getting up to take her son in her arms. "How was your session with Dr. Thomas, Mr. Man?"

Michael smiled as Jason took his box of pizza and looked at his mother. "It was good," he said. "I brought some pizza!"

"I can see that," said Carly with a laugh as she watched her son run up the stairs to play video games. Looking at Jason she folded her arms. "So how did it go?"

"He finished the session this time," he said. "Sam stayed behind to talk to Thomas."

At the sound of Sam's name Carly turned away with a roll of her eyes and went to sit down. "I should be the one taking him to these sessions not '_her_'," she mumbled.

"Carly," sighed Jason as he ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He heard the door close and watched as Sam came into the room before he could argue even more with Carly. "What did he say?"

Sam walked over to Jason her arms folded. "He wants another session with Michael tomorrow morning. He believes that now that he knows what really happened to AJ that he can help Michael."

"What if he can help my son?" asked Carly as she got off the couch folding her arms and glaring at Sam. Ever since she found out Sam and Jason had been taking Michael to Dr. Thomas for therapy she had been hurt by the fact that she had not been included and made it her soul purpose to make that known to everyone, including Sam.

"He _is_ helping Michael, Carly," said Sam wearily. She was getting tired of having to defend the choices she and Jason made for Michael when his own parents couldn't. "Michael stayed in the session far longer then he did in any other session. If you haven't forgotten, it was this time a month ago that he was just throwing a ball around not even talking, just breathing."

Carly walked toward Sam dropping her arms as she glared at the woman even more. "And if you haven't forgotten already _I_ am Michael's mother. I've also known Jason for ten years, long before you ever came to this town and got your paws-"

"Carly!" yelled Jason. "Enough!" Watching as Carly turned and walked away, he looked at Sam. "Look can you just go home? I'll be there later."

Sam felt the tightening of her heart and looked at Jason in shock. She immediately hid the hurt look and nodded, turning to glare again at Carly as she left the house.

"One good thing you've done all day," said Carly as she looked at Jason with her arms folded once again. She had seen the look that passed between the two and had to admit to herself that she actually felt sorry for Sam – almost. Carly would never get over the fact that Sam had come to town, had been with her husband and had gotten pregnant with his child. Although the baby had died and Carly still felt horrible that Sam, and especially Jason, had to go through that, she still hated the woman.

Looking at Carly, Jason sighed as he sat down, the headache he had been having for weeks catching up with him. "Do you ever give up?" he finally asked already knowing the answer.

"Until that little…until Sam leaves town and you and Courtney get back together and Jax is out of Courtney's life-" she shook her head.

"Courtney and I have been over for a long time now," said Jason as he sat up. "Why can't you see that I'm with Sam now, and that will never change?"

"Because it will!" she yelled adding her famous pout to the mix. "Sam is nothing but a liar and a user and you deserve better than that Jase! You and Courtney belong together."

Jason got up this time with another sigh. "Leave it alone Carly!" he yelled. "Do _not_ start this again. Jax and Courtney are married now, you are back with your husband, Sam and I are together and that is the way it's going to stay whether you like it or not."

"You're not happy with her," said Carly as she walked to him. "I can see it Jason. She'll break your heart!"

Grabbing Carly's arm he leaned closer. "Don't make me choose between you and Sam," he said voicing the words he had a couple of months before. "You won't like the answer."


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 2

Dr. Asher Thomas leaned back in his chair, feet propped up on the corner of the mahogany desk, a small tape recorder in his hand.

"Today's session with Michael was a little more productive than in the past. Michael was able to stay the entire session, but bolted as soon as we were done. He ran straight to Jason. There is something unhealthy about that relationship. Michael seems to depend too much on Jason, taking Jason's word to be the say all and end all. I have expressed to Sam McCall that Jason was hindering Michael's progress more than helping. She became very defensive of Jason's feelings toward the boy. I wonder how much she knows about the extent of Jason's brain damage and his inability to really feel as we do. I think I was successful in persuading her to increase Michael's sessions without Jason's presence. It will be interesting to see how far Ms. McCall is willing to go to get Michael the help he so desperately needs."

Asher stopped the recorder, pulled the tape out of the machine and tucked it into Michael's file. He then slid the file back into his bottom drawer and locked it. Asher next turned his attention to the file in front of him. The name on the front read: SAMANTHA MCCALL. He smiled as he opened the folder.

"I can't _believe_ you would let a woman come before your family, Jason," Carly said in an even tone. She still couldn't wrap her mind around what Jason had said. If she didn't know him better Carly could have sworn he was joking.

"Sam is now a part of my family Carly and I would appreciate it if you would stop bad mouthing her," Jason said, his voice hard and his eyes steady. He was not going to let Carly step all over Sam just because she was jealous. He wished Carly would move past the whole thing with Sonny and Sam and realize that Sam was not that person anymore. "I am _not_ going to let you drive her away like you did all the others Carly."

Carly folded her arms over her chest, not backing down from the famous Jason Morgan stare, although she felt the effect as she resisted the urge to take a step back. "She's not good enough for you Jason," Carly insisted, determined to repeat it over and over again until it finally got through to him.

"_No one_ is good enough for you Carly. I have finally found a woman who understands and accepts me for who I am and what I do; I'm just sorry you can't do the same thing." Jason had enough and walked out of the room, leaving Carly standing there alone.

Carly was still fuming over her discussion with Jason as she left Kelly's. Needing a female friend's sympathetic ear and some chocolate, Carly had called Courtney and made plans to meet at Kelly's, but she was not going to be getting that today. Courtney hadn't shown up, calling to say that she had a last minute meeting come up. Carly had tried to calm down on her own and ordered a large plate of brownies to do so, but it hadn't worked. So, after having Mike bag up the brownies for her, Carly headed to the park.

She was just sitting there, watching the kids play and eating the brownies when a shadow fell over her. Hoping it was Jason come to apologize, Carly looked up, her face falling when she saw who it was.

"Is there something you wanted John?" she asked, popping the last piece of brownie into her mouth and brushing the crumbs from her fingers. Carly regretted ever tracking down her biological father. Instead of finding a man who wanted to share in her life, she found a man who wanted to destroy her family and try to control her.

"I wanted to see how my grandson was doing," said John Durant as he sat besides her, not waiting for an invitation. "I understand he's seeing a therapist." (beside)

Carly rolled her eyes. "What does it matter to you that my son is suffering John? All you care about is taking down Sonny and Jason, not even caring how important they are to Michael," Carly said, her voice dripping with venom. She may be made at Jason now, but Carly knew how much Michael and Jason meant to each other. (mad)

John sighed, his chin dropping to his chest a moment before he turned to look at her. "All I am trying to do is look out for you Carly. You're my daughter and you deserve better than being married to a man who doesn't love you."

Carly had enough. She stood up, grabbing her purse and tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Look John, you know nothing about my relationship with Sonny. He is a good husband and father and Michael looks up to him. And you're one to talk about love!" she shouted.

"Carly, how can you claim Sonny loves you when all he does is put you and you're children in constant danger!" John exclaimed, standing to face his daughter. "When will it get through your head that you and Michael and Morgan are nothing more than property to that man? How many times has he tossed you out, threatening to keep you away from your children Carly? How many other women does he have to bed before you realize that you mean nothing to him? How many other illegitimate children have to be shoved in your face, that you are expected to accept?"

Carly stood there, staring at her father. All she wanted was to find her father and finally know who she was. Carly spent all of her life trying to belong; trying to find the love and attention she so desperately craved as a child. Carly admitted that she didn't exactly go about things the smart way when she tracked down her mother. Things had been rough between her and Bobbie when Carly fist came to town – although seducing and stealing her mother's husband hadn't been one of her shining moments – but things were better now, after a lot of hard work on her part. Carly just wanted to know where she came from and maybe understand why she acted the way she did. Now she knew why. John Durant.

"When I wanted to find out who my biological father was, I didn't listen to anyone – although that's nothing new," Carly said with a roll of her eyes. "I was determined to find out the truth. I pulled every trick I could think of to get what I wanted. I was hoping that finding you would help me to know more about myself. Things like, where do I get my junk food habit from? How do I come up with these wild and crazy schemes? Why can I never let anything just go? And now I know. These are all things I got from you John and I have to admit, it doesn't make me proud. It makes me sick to my stomach to know that the qualities that have made me who I am; the qualities that have shaped my life come from a man who cares more about his popularity and conviction rates than he does his own family. Sonny has his faults John, we all do, but at least he knows what's important in life. Sure, Sonny and I have broken up over and over again, but we always find our way back to each other. We have a bond that is so much deeper than what you see on the surface John. And that's something you will never experience or even come close to understanding."

Having finally voiced some of the things that had been boiling just below the surface for so long, Carly turned on her heel and walked out of the park, leaving John to stand there and watch her.

Lorenzo looked up from his table in the Metro-Court Restaurant when he heard a familiar voice nearby. His eyes fell on Skye Quartermaine, who was talking to a waiter nearby. When she turned, he caught her eye and she smiled and walked over.

"Well, fancy meeting you here," she said with a smile.

"Would you like to join me?" Lorenzo asked, indicating the chair across from him.

"I don't want to impose or anything," Skye said, wanting nothing more than to join him. She just hoped she wasn't making it that obvious.

"Please, you would not be imposing. I was planning on meeting Diego here, but he just called to say he wouldn't be able to make it."

"Oh, well then," she said as she slid into the seat. When the waiter came over to take her drink order, Skye ordered a sparkling water with lemon. "How are things going with you and Diego?"

Lorenzo found a small smile forming on his lips as he thought of his son. It had been a shock to the both of them when they found out about their connection to each other. Diego had been very resistant at first, wanting nothing to do with him and blaming Lorenzo for all the wrong that happened in his life. But Lorenzo persisted and remained nearby to make sure his son was safe and eventually, the two started getting closer. Diego was now living with Lorenzo in the new home he bought and finishing up his senior year at PCH.

"Things are going much better, thank you for asking," said Lorenzo, returning his attention and gaze to Skye.

"I'm glad to hear that. It's tough to not really know where you belong or who you're connected to," Skye said thoughtfully. She knew all about what Diego was experiencing and she was glad that he and Lorenzo had finally managed to get through their initial differences and move on.

Lorenzo watched her, thinking to himself how beautiful and fragile she seemed on the outside, but he knew that on the inside, she was strong and determined with a wild streak that he found very appealing.

Skye felt herself blushing under Lorenzo's intense gaze, his light blue eyes changing to a darker color as he looked at her. She lowered her eyes almost shyly. Not many men looked at her they way Lorenzo was looking at her now. Not even Luke. (the)

"You needed to see me Sonny?" Jason asked his boss. Jason had been on his way back to Sam when Sonny called him. They decided to meet at the docks instead of going all the way back to the house.

"I just wanted to check on Michael's therapy," Sonny said. "I saw Carly earlier and she was ranting about Sam and how she was losing you."

Jason rolled his eyes and sighed. "Yeah, she and Sam exchanged some words. And I had to tell Carly something about our current relationship that she didn't want to hear. As far as Michael is concerned, he made it through the entire session today. He wouldn't talk much about it after," Jason said.

Sonny nodded. He knew Jason didn't trust Dr. Thomas, but Sonny also knew that Dr. Thomas had been one of the doctors to treat Jason after his accident and Jason hated all the doctors involved in his treatment. "I know you don't like the man Jason, but if Michael is making progress, I am willing to let this continue."

Jason sighed, but didn't argue. There were things about Dr. Thomas that bugged Jason, but he couldn't put his finger on it. But Jason did know that he was going to get to the bottom of all of this. Not for himself, for Michael.

Michael watched as Morgan rolled the ball into the bushes. "That's okay Leticia, I'll get it," Michael said shaking his head. He ran to the bushes, looking for the ball.

"Are you looking for this?"

Michael turned and saw a girl about his age holding the ball. She was wearing blue overalls and had short, straight blond hair. "Yeah, my brother rolled it over here," he said. "I'm Michael. Are you new here? I've never seen you here before."

The girl nodded as she handed Michael the ball. "My name's Jodie," she said. "I just moved here yesterday."

"Cool," said Michael. "Are you here with your parents?"

Jodie shook her head. "My mom died. I'm with a social worker. She said she's trying to find my dad and I have to go and live with him."

"You don't know who you're dad is?" Michael asked her.

"No. My mom did, but she never told me. She wrote a letter the social worker is supposed to give to him. Then I get to meet him."

"Well, do you know his name? If he lives here, maybe I know his name," Michael offered as they moved out of the bushes.

"I don't know his name yet. The social worker wouldn't tell me until she talked to him first."

"Oh. Well, do you want to come and play with me and my little brother Morgan? He's still a baby, but he can be pretty cool to play with," said Michael.

"Sure. Thanks!" Jodie said with a smile as she followed Michael back to Leticia and Morgan.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter 3

All she was doing was looking out for the best interests of Michael and yet Carly refuses to see that. Instead she fights Sam at every turn. It was getting ridiculous and Sam had enough. She was sick and tired of Carly constantly telling her she wasn't good enough for Jason; of Carly reminding her over and over again that she had been Sonny's mistress – or rather a bed warmer until he came to his senses and took Carly back. And then she had committed the worst offense of all – she had the nerve to get pregnant!

Sam sighed. She really didn't want to think about the pain of losing a baby she loved with all of her heart. Sam was not going to back down on this though. It wasn't until Sam and Jason admitted their love for each other that she felt like she was really living. Sam now had a home she was not going to give up, no matter who was trying to push her out.

Looking at the clock, Sam was beginning to wonder where Jason was. He still wasn't home. Sam bit her lip as she headed upstairs. The other night Sam had followed Jason to make sure he didn't get himself killed. She had found him quickly, only to discover him checking on the warehouses and then heading home. As soon as Sam realized this, she made it back to the penthouse before him and never said anything about it.

Sam went to the closet and pulled out her gear again. Knowing this was probably a stupid idea, Sam got herself ready. She didn't care. She was not going to let Jason get himself killed because he was distracted.

Leaving the penthouse, Sam made her way to the docks, keeping to the shadows. She had no idea where Jason might be, or if he had even left Sonny's house yet. She knew he wasn't home because he would have called her when he discovered she wasn't there. All the warehouses were quiet and none of the guards or workers had seen her. Sam was heading back when she heard voices. Sonny and Jason were standing not too far away, talking. Sam crept closer, wanting to hear what they were saying.

"Come on Jason, I know you don't like the man because of your past experiences with him, but if Michael is making progress, that's what's important," said Sonny as he watched his friend pace. Sonny could feel the waves of tension coming from his friend.

"I know that Sonny, but there is something about the guy that I don't like," said Jason. It was hard for him to explain the reason for these feelings.

Sonny sighed. "Jason, you know I trust your instincts. And you know how I feel about shrinks. If you can find proof that Dr. Thomas is not who he claims to be, I will pull Michael out of therapy."

Jason stopped pacing and looked at his friend. "I don't think he'll hurt Michael, Sonny. I just get this vibe from him that I don't like," said Jason, trying to put his feelings into words.

"What kind of vibe?" Sonny asked. He wasn't used to seeing Jason like this. Jason was always so together. He followed his gut instincts. This Jason was stressed and edgy. "Talk to me Jason," Sonny prodded him.

Jason sighed and ran his hand through his hair and down his face. "I don't like the way Dr. Thomas is with Sam."

Sam gasped slightly, covering her mouth. Jason was jealous? But there was nothing to be jealous of. Sam had no interest whatsoever in Dr. Thomas, except on a professional level, and she was sure the man was only interested in her because of Michael.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked. If Sonny wasn't sure before, Jason just confirmed how much he loved Sam.

"Dr. Thomas is hiding something. He knows something and I think he's trying to manipulate Sam to get what he wants. He's using her concern for Michael to get close to her."

"So you think Dr. Thomas is interested in Sam on more than a professional level?" Sonny asked.

"I know he is. Justus has been doing some digging into Thomas's past and he talked to Dr. Winters. She shared some of her observations concerning Dr. Thomas and Sam. I don't like it Sonny."

Sonny nodded. He didn't like the way it sounded either. "Alright, get Stan on it. Have him do an extensive search. Keep an eye on Sam when Michael has a session. You said that Thomas has been talking to her privately after the sessions," said Sonny.

"Yeah, but I don't know what they talk about. I think he's trying to convince Sam to bring Michael in for extra sessions," said Jason.

"Until we know more about the man Jason, I wouldn't leave Sam alone with him," Sonny advised as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Jason agreed. "Oh, and heads up, Carly got into it with Sam again at the house. I had to intervene and sent Sam home to avoid a fight."

Sighing and rolling his eyes, Sonny nodded. "Thanks," he said. "Look, just keep an eye on Sam and Dr. Thomas. Stan's good, he should be able to find something." With that said, Sonny left, heading home to see what damage control was going to be needed.

Sam was still reeling from what she heard. She had never even thought that Dr. Thomas could be dangerous, she had no reason too. Sure, Dr. Thomas voiced his concerns about Jason's involvement with Michael's therapy, but she didn't see anything wrong with that. Seeing Jason still on the docks, Sam figured she should get back to the penthouse before he did. As she moved further into the shadows, she stopped when she heard his voice again.

"You can come out now Sam," he said.

Sam sighed as she stepped out of the shadows.

"What are you doing here," Jason asked as he walked over to her. "I thought you were at home."

"Oh, you mean after you dismissed me?" Sam asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

Jason looked down at her and saw the fire in her deep brown eyes. She was angry and Jason didn't blame her, but that didn't mean she should be sneaking around the docks this time of night. "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam sighed, but was not going to apologize for snapping at him. "Jason, why can't you just get past these feelings you have for Dr. Thomas and let it go?" she asked.

"I can't. I don't trust him. He's up to something."

"Jason, don't you see that Michael is picking up on this? He looks up to you, seeks your approval! And he can tell you don't like this whole thing Jason and it may be holding him back. Michael is hurting and he's confused. He needs all of our support in this!"

"I know that Sam!" Jason exclaimed. "Don't you think I want him to get help? But there is something about Thomas I do not trust!"

"And what is it Jason? Is it the fact that he wants to help a little boy that you think of as your son? Or is it the fact that someone other than you might be able to get through to him? Or how about this one Jason, is it because you're jealous? Are you jealous that someone other than you values my opinion, seeks me out to talk to? Come on Jason, you're better than that!" Sam didn't know where that came from as she ended her rant.

Jason was shocked. Sure, he and Sam didn't get along when they first met and had exchanged angry words before, but this was the first time Sam had hit exactly what had been going through his mind. Was it true? Was he just jealous and imagining the worst?

When Jason didn't answer, Sam sighed in frustration. "I'll be at home." Turning, Sam walked away.

It had been two days since Jodie had met Michael in the park. She had really liked him and thought his little brother was cute. But since then, Jodie had been stuck in the hotel room with a baby-sitter while her Social Worker – Mrs. Carmine – continued to look for Jodie's biological father.

Jodie still wasn't sure how she felt about all of this. All she knew was that things had been going fine until her mom had gotten sick. Sure, her mom didn't like it when Jodie would disappear, but she also knew her daughter had a curious mind and knew how to take care of herself. Jodie missed her mother terribly and was more curious now than ever before about whom her father really was.

Mrs. Carmine wouldn't tell Jodie anything, and that really made Jodie mad. She just wanted to at least know his name or maybe even see a picture of what he looked like. Did she look like him? Jodie knew she had her mother's blonde hair and facial features, but what about her eyes? Jodie's mom had brown eyes while Jodie's were a light blue. Also, Jodie was very smart and curious and always wanted to learn about what was going on around her. She knew she didn't get that from her mother, so she assumed she inherited that from her father.

Jodie was bored out of her mind. The baby-sitter was on the phone and not paying any attention to her. Jodie figured she could sneak out of the room and wander for a bit before Mrs. Carmine got back. As she was getting ready to head out, Jodie saw a file folder on the table. She recognized it as the one where Mrs. Carmine kept all the information on Jodie's father. Walking over to the folder, Jodie flipped it open and started reading. She found the name and address of the man who was her biological father. Grabbing a piece of paper, Jodie wrote the information down, slipped it into the pocket of her jeans and slipped out of the door.

If no one was going to tell her anything, Jodie was going to have to find the information on her own.

"Excuse me, Mr. Alcazar?" Lorenzo turned when he heard his name and saw a woman standing a couple of feet away. She looked to be in her mid 30's with light brown hair that brushed her shoulders.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked, wondering who this woman was and how she knew him.

"Actually you can. Is there somewhere we can talk?" she asked, looking around the busy hospital corridor.

Lorenzo nodded and indicated that she precede him to a nearby sitting area. Once settled, Lorenzo looked at the woman expectantly.

"I'm sorry to have to discuss this hear, but your secretary said you would be here for most of the afternoon. My name is Mary Carmine and I a Social Worker."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "I thought that Diego was no longer in need of a social worker," he said.

"This is not about Diego, Mr. Alcazar," said Mary, recognizing the name from her files as the seventeen year old boy who had just come to town. "Do you remember a woman by the name of Amanda Moran?"

Lorenzo did remember her. He had met Amanda ten years ago through a business deal. He had found her sweet and kind, and although he had still been struggling with the loss of Sophie and was burying himself deeper and deeper into the family business, Lorenzo found himself drawn to the young woman. But once his business was over, Lorenzo left. He was no interested in a relationship – at least not an emotional one.

"Yes, I remember Amanda. What does this have to do with her?" he asked.

"I am sorry to tell you Mr. Alcazar, but Ms. Moran passed away about a month ago," she said, taking in the sadness that flashed through his eyes. As part of Mary's job, she tried to not pass judgment about her clients.

"What happened?" Lorenzo asked. He had remembered Amanda as a healthy and vibrant woman.

"She had terminal breast cancer. By the time it was caught, it was too late. She went quickly. The reason I am here Mr. Alcazar is because of this." Mary handed the man the letter Amanda had left.

Lorenzo took the envelope and pulled out the folded paper inside. Unfolding it, he started to read.

_Dear Lorenzo,_

_I am not sure if you remember me. My name is Amanda Monroe and we met about 10 years ago in Florida. You were there on family business and I was working as a waitress in the restaurant where your meetings were conducted. I know we did not really spend much time together and had decided that neither of us wanted anything more than what we had for those few weeks, but there is something I never told you. _

_A month after you left, I found out I was pregnant. I knew the baby was yours. I know I could have contacted you, but I also knew that you were not looking for any long term commitments, that you were dedicated to your family's business. I kept the baby and raised her on my own. I know it was wrong of me, but I did not want to burden you with this._

_I had a baby girl and named her Jodie Ann. She's a beautiful little girl. She reminds me a lot of you with her intellect and curiosity. I never told Jodie about you, although she started asking at the age of three. _

_If you are reading this, it means I lost my battle with cancer. I feel horrible about leaving my precious little girl behind. I have no other family and cannot bear the thought of her being raised by strangers who have no blood ties to her. I know I should have done this a lot sooner, and I am sorry for the time you have missed with her. Please, if you are able and willing, love her. Take her into your home. She is a special little girl who deserves to know her father, to know where she came from. She knows I loved her deeply and I can only hope that she will one day forgive me. I will understand if you don't want her, but I pray the two of you give each other a chance._

_Again, I am sorry to have waited so long to tell you._

_Amanda_

Lorenzo was stunned. He had a daughter. He looked up at the woman. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's at the Metro-Court with a baby-sitter. I had wanted to speak with you myself before bringing her into it. I have all of her information here," said Mary as she handed him a file folder. "Everything's in there: a recent picture; all her medical records for the last nine years; her school records and report cards. I would ask that you look over everything before we arrange for you to meet her."

Lorenzo took the file. He opened it and saw a photo of her. She had shoulder length, straight blonde hair, bright blue eyes and her mother's smile. "I want to see her."

Mary nodded. She knew the kind of man Lorenzo Alcazar was and she was not going to deny him seeing his daughter.


	5. Chapter Four NC17

Chapter 4:

Carly was still fuming, and a little bit hurt by John's words and what he would do in order to get what he wanted, which was to take Sonny Corinthos and Jason Morgan down for good. Carly would be damned if she let her own father do that to the two men she loved and who meant everything to her two children. As she made her way into the livingroom she saw Sonny on the couch. Throwing her purse down on the desk she sat down next to him her arms folded as she let out an exasperated sigh.

"I ran into John in the park today," she said not even looking at Sonny to know that he was rolling his eyes. "He refuses to listen to me Sonny. He won't even let me tell him what great men you and Jason are, instead he is hell bent on taking the both of you down, not even caring about what I or his grandchildren think!"

Sonny sighed as he got up from the couch, his hands running over his face and then through his hair in frustration. "I talked to Jason today and he told me what happened with Sam," he said. "Will you never stop and give the woman a chance?" He already knew the answer. Once someone betrays Carly, it is almost impossible for the woman to ever forgive the person. He had never given it a thought until now how much Carly reminded him of himself and it scared him when he thought their children.

Getting up from the couch Carly turned to him. "If you haven't forgotten Sonny that little – Sam came to Port Charles and ended up leaving Jax for you, got pregnant, and is now warming up Jason's bed while Courtney is warming up Jax's. Both of them are going to realize that they still love each other and get back together. Sam will then be back out on the streets and out of this town for all I care."

"Do you really think after all this time that Courtney and Jason would get back together?" asked Sonny more out of exhaustion than surprise, he had been over this more than once with his wife and it was already wearing thin. "The relationship my sister and Jason had is over. She is married to Jax, I don't like it anymore then you do Carly, but it is over! Let Jason be happy – let him move on!"

Carly shook her head as she turned and grabbed her purse. "Jason will never be happy with Sam. I know it, you know it, and Jason knows it. It's only a matter of time until everything blows up in their faces and I'm going to make sure that Courtney is there to help pick up the pieces."

"You are making a huge mistake Carly," said Sonny as he watched her stalk toward the door. "Stay out of it. It's Jason's life."

Carly turned and glared at her husband. "You know what, if your not going to help me Sonny then _you _need to back off and stay out of it!" she yelled at him before taking off. As she reached the park again, she set her sights on Harbor View Towers where she would talk to Jason and make him finally understand that Sam was the wrong woman for him. She gasped when she felt the cloth cover her nose and mouth, a strong arm pulling her behind the trees so the pedestrians in the park couldn't see her struggle.

Carly felt her body become heavy as her eyes began to shut, but not before getting a good look at her attacker as everything went black.

Dr. Asher Thomas sat back in his chair as he listened to Michael talk about his new friend Jodie. The way his face lit up as he talked about the girl should have made Asher surprised at how Michael was finally opening up to him in this session, however he didn't feel it was right.

"So this new friend," said Asher. "Jodie. Have you told her about what happened with AJ?"

Michael shook his head as he looked at Dr. Thomas. The look on the man's face made Michael realize in that moment that it had been wrong to have talked about his new friend. The only people that knew about Jodie were Leticia and Morgan, he hadn't even told his dad, his mom, or even Jason and Sam. He felt no need to tell his parents about her or about how they had snuck out the night before and went to the carnival.

Asher nodded as he looked at Michael. Sitting up, he put both hands on his desk. "If you were to tell Jodie about what happened with AJ, do you think she would keep it a secret? Could she be trusted?"

"I," began Michael, but he was surprised by what Dr. Thomas had said and he felt the wall he had made to protect himself began to go up. "I don't want to tell her." He looked down, and then said the words he had wanted to say since the session had started. "Can I go now?"

Getting up, Asher went to Michael putting his hand on the boy's shoulder watching him tense. "Tomorrow I'd like for you to come and see me first thing in the morning," he said then watched the boy get up. Asher led him toward the door, opening it as Michael all but ran toward Max who was down the hall. Smiling at the man, Asher shut the door and went behind the desk sitting with a sigh as he picked up the phone.

"Is it done?" he asked when the call connected. He smiled when he heard the confirmation that it was. Asher hung up and leaned back into the chair his eyes closing. "Almost there."

Sam was mad. She was beyond mad. She was pissed. How _dare_ Jason assume that something was happening between her and Dr. Thomas! How _dare_ he get jealous when someone else valued her opinion! Yes, Jason had been in a horrible accident and everyday she thanked God he was in her life, but when it came to doctors, especially ones that had helped him after the accident, he didn't like or trust them and now he didn't want Michael near Dr. Thomas. That made Sam even angrier as she opened the door, her boots making a loud noise against the hardwood floor as she slammed the door shut. Sam smiled in satisfaction as she heard the curse from behind her as she pulled off her black jacket and threw across the room, not caring where it landed.

"Damnit Sam, will you stop and listen to me?" Jason said as he pushed the door opened and then slammed it shut behind him.

The glare he sent her didn't even make Sam flinch. She had seen him give it to Carly knowing the woman would never back down, but was scared of the look. Sam wasn't nor was she going to give into him. "No I will _not _listen to you. I _always_ listen to you - I always leave when you ask me to, well this time I'm leaving on my own terms!" she yelled at him.

"Sam this is ridiculous! I don't trust the man with Michael and you're making a big deal out of it! You always trusted my instincts before, why is this time different?"

"Because you are jealous of _nothing_!" she yelled at him. "He values _my_ opinion and _not yours_. That makes you jealous! Oh and let's not forget you think he has feelings for me! He wants to help Michael why won't you let him?"

"Because he has an agenda Sam! He's after something and I will be _damned_ if I let him hurt you or Michael in anyway!" Jason yelled, his frustration level rising.

Sam threw her hands in the air as she finally yelled out in frustration. "He doesn't have an agenda! He wants to help Michael!"

Jason sighed. "I know there is more to it than that Sam!"

"Alright then explain it to me because _obviously_ I'm missing something here," she said folding her arms as she leaned against the chair giving him a look she knew he was surprised by. Sam rarely got this angry. The only time she had gotten this angry was when both she and Jason were getting to know each other and after she had lost Lila. Her heart tightened at the thought of her baby but she pushed away the thoughts and concentrated on the here and now.

"I don't know if I can Sam, at least not yet. All I know is that I don't trust him," answered Jason wearily. He did not want to fight with Sam, even if she was determined to fight with him.

Sighing, Sam pushed away from the couch. "Fine, until you are ready to tell me, I think I'm going to be staying at Kelly's. Mike will give me a room," she said as she walked toward the stairs.

Jason grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. Not letting her say anything else, he brought his lips to hers in a searing kiss.

Sam was surprised by the kiss and her fists began to pound against his chest as she tried to fight him off, but the kiss was too powerful and she found herself not wanting to fight him as she grabbed onto his shirt and kissed him back.

Jason plunged his tongue into her mouth when he felt it open for him. Lifting her up, Jason carried her to the couch, set her down and settled his body over hers, letting his hands run through her sable hair.

Moaning into his mouth, Sam ran her hands through his hair pulling him closer to her. In the months following Michael's return they had not been close like this. Sam had missed being in Jason arms and now that she was, it made her burn for him even more. Pushing her own tongue into his mouth Sam opened her legs to him pulling Jason closer to her.

Jason needed to touch her, to feel his skin against hers. Quickly and expertly, Jason pulled her shirt over her head, momentarily breaking the kiss as his hands moved over the thin lace of her bra, feeling her nipples hard and push against the material into his palms.

Sam arched her back against his hands her body shivering at his touch. He was the only one that could do that to her. All the men she had been with in the past had always gotten what they wanted - their pleasure and then they were gone. Jason was always tender and caring, but something was different this time, and he was anything but tender. Sam wasn't complaining.

Jason bent his head and sucked the hard nipple into his mouth through the material of her bra. When she arched up again, Jason reached behind her back and flicked the clasp open, pulling the bra from her body sharply and tossing it to the side. He then returned his attention to her full and rounded breasts.

"Jason!" Sam cried out as she pulled his head toward her breasts her own head falling back as the passion took over. Everything Sam was feeling about Jason and his jealousy toward Dr. Thomas flew right out the window.

Jason moved lower down her body, kissing, licking, sucking and biting every inch of exposed skin. When he reached the waistband of her low-rise jeans, Jason pulled the snaps loose and the zipper down. Continuing to move his mouth lower, Jason slid the jeans from her hips, leaving only the thin scrap of material that served as her panties.

Sam raised her hips to allow him to pull her jeans off her body as she moaned at the feel of his lips and hands on her. She then sat up as she reached for his shirt ripping it off his body as she pulled her legs apart further her lips attacking his neck, nipping at the sensitive skin.

Jason moaned into her flesh as he tore the thin material of her panties away, his mouth closing over her as he slid a finger deep into her.

Falling against the couch, Sam cried out moving her body toward his mouth her arms flung above her head to grab onto the couch. "God..." she moaned. "Jason!"

Restraining her hips with his free hand, Jason increased the thrusts of his finger, adding another one as he closed his mouth of her sensitive bud.

Arching her back against the sensations he was creating in her body, Sam cried out again as she felt the fire beginning to spread throughout her.

Feeling the movement of her body, Jason took her bud in between his teeth, sucking hard as he added a third finger.

"Jason I can't-" she cried out and before she could stop him or herself she fell over the edge crying out again as she came against his fingers long and hard.

Leaving her still shaking, Jason stood and removed his jeans and boxers. Then he returned to her, pulling her up and into his arms. Sitting on the couch, Jason maneuvered Sam so she was now straddling his lap. Putting his hands on her hips, Jason started to lower her onto him, groaning as he slid into her inch by inch.

Grabbing onto his shoulders, Sam moaned as she felt him enter her and pushed her hips down on him bringing him further inside of her. After a moment she opened her eyes and then lifted herself, her knees digging into the couch until only the tip of him was left inside of her before she fell back down onto his lap, moaning as he filled her again.

Jason growled as he let his head drop back onto the cushion behind him. His hands moved from her hips and up her body, cupping her firm breasts again.

"Oh...yes...Jason," moaned Sam as she moved herself up and down on him, her body increasing the movements with each thrust she made.

Leaning forward, Jason caught a nipple into his mouth again, biting down onto it gently as he lifted his hips to meet hers.

Sam's head fell back as she arched her back as the thrusts became hard and fast running her hands up and down his chest, her nails digging slightly into his skin.

Jason could feel her tightening around him. He moved a hand in between them and moved his thumb over her in time to their thrusts, hearing her moans get louder.

"Jason...oh," she moaned as she moved her hips faster knowing that she was getting close as she tightened herself even more over him. Opening her eyes, Sam looked at him, biting her bottom lip as she moved faster. She knew he was close too.

"Let go baby," he growled, increasing all of his movements.

At his words, Sam couldn't hold on any longer and cried out as she fell over the edge again. As her body shook from the intensity of the orgasm she buried her head in his neck as she felt him come inside of her.

Jason pulled her close to him, holding her tight as his body spasmed into her, filling her as he wrapped his hand in her long hair.

It took a few minutes for her body to stop shaking and another couple for her to look at him as tears ran down her face. Sam looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love you Samantha," Jason said as he wiped her tears away. "Never doubt how much I love you."

More tears fell as she ran her hand down his face. "I love you too Jason. You've been there for me through everything. Losing Sonny, then Lila - you made me a better person. You made me trust. You made me love and I'm always going to be grateful to you for that." Her voice then broke as she ran her other hand down his cheek. "I love you so much."

He had expected to meet his daughter when they arrived at the Metro-Court only to find out that the little ten year old girl had escaped the nanny unnoticed. Lorenzo smiled as he shook his head, his hands running over his tired face as he made it back home. If her actions were proof enough, this little girl was going to be a handful. Getting out of the car he followed one of his many guards to the door. Once in the house, he took off his jacket throwing it onto the couch as he stretched his tired and aching muscles. Walking to the bar he poured himself a drink. His aged bourbon.

Sighing Lorenzo turned to sit back down on the couch only to see a little girl sitting already sitting there, her eyes wondering over him curiously. He realized then that this was Jodie – his daughter. "How did you get past the guards?" he asked. It was the only thing he could say.

"Easily," she said getting up from her seat, her eyes on him as she looked at him. Jodie almost smiled as she looked at Lorenzo. So that was where she got her blue eyes from, and by the look he was giving her, she knew he was curious as to why she was here and how she found a way into his house. "I came here to meet my father," she said. "And I found him."


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter 5

Lorenzo raised his eyebrow at the little girl who was looking up at him with interest. "Yes, it would appear that I am your father," he said, putting the glass down and going over to the couch. He moved slowly so as not to scare her, but she just watched him.

"You're tall," she said, having to look up as he got closer to her. She was entranced by his eyes and wondered when he was going to yell at her for sneaking out of the hotel and then into his house.

"Please, sit," Lorenzo said as he eased himself down onto the couch.

Jodie sat on the couch across from him. She sat on the edge, her small feet just barely touching the floor as she gently swung them back and forth. "You're not used to little kids are you?" she asked.

Lorenzo smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I do have a son, but he's a lot older than you."

Jodie's eyes widened. "I have a brother?" she asked. Jodie had never had brothers or sisters before and she wasn't sure what it would be like to have an older brother. "What's his name?"

"His name is Diego and he's seventeen," Lorenzo answered, seeing how her eyes sparkled.

"Does he live here?" she asked, looking around the big house. When Jodie had found the house, she had stared up at it in amazement. It was huge. Once on the property itself, Jodie had found a lake, stables with some awesome looking horses, a pool, and then the house itself. Jodie had also seen all the men around the house, all wearing dark suits. She wondered who they were and why there were so many of them.

"Yes, Diego lives here." Lorenzo looked over the little girl. She was petite, smaller than he expected for a girl of her age. Her blonde hair was loose and gently swayed just above her shoulders. Her bright blue eyes were large as they looked around her, taking in everything. She had an oval shaped face with a slightly pointed chin and a wide smile. When she spoke, her voice was small and girly, but not at all childish in its expression and vocabulary. She wore a striped blue and white t-shirt that seemed too big for her slight frame and a pair of denim overalls that hung loosely around her. He had a feeling that this little girl was more comfortable in jeans and sneakers than dresses. He could imagine her climbing trees and running through the silent halls of his big house.

"So, do you have any other kids?" she asked. The man in front of her was nice – so far. He hadn't yelled at her for running away.

"No," said Lorenzo.

"So, just you and my brother live in this big house?" she asked, looking around the large living room. It was nice, if a little too fancy. "You're not used to little girls, huh?"

Lorenzo smiled and shook his head. "Not really. I did have a niece who you remind me a lot of." Lorenzo felt the usual wave of sadness and regret wash over him when he thought of Sage and how he had let her down.

Jodie saw the sadness in his eyes. "What happened to her?" she asked quietly.

"She passed away almost a year ago," he said.

"Oh," Jodie said, looking down at her hands.

Lorenzo took a deep breath and then stood. "I should call Ms. Carmine."

"I understand," she said. She knew this was going to happen. He didn't want her and was going to send her back.

Lorenzo looked down at her and saw how her thin shoulders slumped and her head hung down, the straight hair falling over her face. "I'm sure she would like to know that you're safe and not wandering the city. Then we can see about getting some lunch."

"You're not sending me back?" she asked daring to look up, her eyes wide and surprised.

"No Jodie, I am not sending you back." Then Lorenzo picked up the phone and called the social worker to assure her Jodie was fine and would be spending the remainder of the day with him. He was determined to get to know this little girl and do right by her. It was his way of honoring Sage.

"Hey Dad, where's Mom?" Michael asked as he came down the stairs. He had heard his mother's voice earlier, but she hadn't come upstairs to ask him about his therapy session.

"She went out for a bit," said Sonny as he put the papers he had been looking over down.

"Cool," said Michael. "She said she would take me and Morgan to that carnival in the park."

Sonny nodded. He knew Michael was excited about going and it was nice to see his son excited about something again. After all that had happened with AJ and his death, Sonny had been afraid that his little boy was lost to him forever. Sonny didn't like shrinks, but he saw the changes in Michael and knew that Jason and Sam had made the right choice in forcing the issue, even if Carly still had trouble with it.

"So, you're looking forward to the carnival?" Sonny asked. He got up from behind the desk and joined Michael over on the couch.

Michael nodded his head enthusiastically. "There are tons of rides and games where you can win stuff, and lots of food. There's even a petting zoo. I know Morgan would love the little pigs and goats."

Sonny watched how Michael's eyes lit up and he became very animated when he spoke, his hands moving around. Watching him, Sonny saw so much of Carly in the little boy. "Sounds like a lot fun."

"I'm going to make sure Morgan is ready to go, that way we can leave as soon as Mom gets here." Michael ran back up the stairs, relieved when his father didn't ask how Michael knew what was at the carnival. As far as anyone was concerned, he had not been there yet.

Sam stirred and stretched her arms over her head. A small smile played over her lips as she snuggled deeper in the comforter. Jason just watched her. He could spend hours watching her sleep and he did just that at times. She was so beautiful, even in sleep. His eyes took in her sable hair that felt like spun silk when he ran his fingers through its thickness. Her skin glowed as if kissed by the sun. Jason gently ran his finger down her bare arm, watching as goose bumps formed under his fingers. It had been so long since they had spent this kind of time together and Jason promised himself that he would make more time for them. Now that Michael was home safe, Jason knew that he had to make more of an effort to put Sam first. She showed him over and over again how much she loved him. Sam stood by him when he was shot; always ready to give him a kick in the pants when his macho side took over. She believed in him when he said that Michael was not dead. She let him vent and pushed him to think beyond what was in front of him. She defended him when people said his grief was keeping him from letting go of the boy who he thought of as a son. And now, when Jason doubted the trust of a doctor, who was, he had to admit, helping Michael, Sam did not waver in her belief that this was what Michael needed. Even if she had to fight Jason on this – and she did – Sam was determined to see that Michael got the help he needed. Jason knew he could trust Sam, now all he had to do was show her that.

Sam knew Jason was watching her. She had felt him gently trace his fingers down her arm. They had been through so much together since they had met. Sam never thought in a million years that she would be this in love with a man. Running cons and making money any way she could had been Sam's way of life – the only life she really knew – until she came to Port Charles. Sure, she didn't exactly make a big impression when she blew into town, what with first hooking up with Jasper Jacks, a wealthy playboy who had what she wanted. Then there was Sonny Corinthos, local mob boss, a married man who had taken her hostage one night. Her short-lived love affair with him had brought Jason into her life. Sam knew Jason had despised her – hell, he tried to pay her off to leave town. To this day, Sam still couldn't explain why she had turned down all that money. She would have been set for a long time with the amount he was offering her. And then she had gotten pregnant at the same time that Sonny decided he was going to try to make his marriage to Carly work for the sake of his family. Sam had been crushed and was hell bent on getting out of town. She hadn't wanted to be saddled down with the child of a married man who didn't want her. It had been Jason who continually chased after her, insisting that she keep the baby and tell Sonny. Jason had been there through her pregnancy, taking care of her – even though he drove her up the wall most of the time. He may not have liked her, but he respected her and promised to take care of her and her child, even at the expense of his own failing marriage and the rift that was forming between him and Sonny, a man who had taken Jason in when he needed a friend, a man who had given Jason a new life and a job he valued. Jason had been there to assure her she would be a good mother when she doubted her abilities. He made sure she rested and ate right. And he was there when she woke up. He was there to hold her and let her scream and cry when she learned of her baby's death. He never told her she was being a fool for missing her child so much and he grieved right along with her. They still had their ups and downs since her baby's death, but Sam knew how much Jason loved her, even if he didn't always use words. He showed her in the way he looked at her. In the way he trusted her. In the way he found reasons to touch her in some way. She didn't need the words to know how Jason felt about her. It was written in his eyes and that was enough for her.

Everything was going as planned. Carly Corinthos was safely tucked away in a small warehouse outside of town. No one had noticed her missing – yet. Once they did though, he knew Corinthos and Morgan would start looking for her, leaving Sam available to him. And as soon as he had her, he was never going to let her go.


	7. Chapter Six NC17

Chapter Six 

The darkness began to fade and all she felt was pain, all she could see was black. Opening her eyes Carly Corinthos looked at her surroundings from her position on the floor. It took a few minutes for the fog to dissipate as she sat up, putting a hand to her forehead. Carly gasped in surprise and pain when a light came on, blinding her. It took another minute for her to actually see.

Slowly, Carly got up looking at the four glass walls that kept her locked inside. As she began walking to one, panic set in. This had happened before, her being in closed-in spaces. Before she could think, Carly's hands turned into fists as she brought them up and began pounding against the thick glass.

"Help!" she screamed as the panic turned into fear and she pounded harder. "Somebody help me!"

Blood suddenly appeared on the glass, her knuckles scraped and raw, and her nails broken down to the skin and bleeding. She stopped, her legs giving out as she fell to the floor. Looking at the bright red smears on the glass, the tears finally came.

"Sonny," she got out as darkness suddenly came to her once more.

Sonny's eyelids popped open as he suddenly sat upright, his eyes going straight to the clock as he tried to stop his racing pulse. It was after 10 o'clock at night and Carly and the boys should have been back by now. Moving his legs to get up, he stopped when he felt weight holding him down. A smile came to his face when he saw Morgan fast asleep at the other end of the couch. He was wearing his pajamas, so that meant that Carly was home and Michael was upstairs.

Getting up he took his youngest son into his arms and went upstairs calling for Carly. When he didn't get an answer he put Morgan in his bed and went into his room. There was no sign that Carly was in the room and he looked toward the bed where the clothes she was supposed to wear to the carnival lay. Having checked the bathroom, he went to his Michael's room and found the room dark and Michael standing by the window still wearing his clothes.

"Michael?" asked Sonny as he went over to his son. "What are you doing over here? It's late, you should be in bed. Where's your mom?"

When Michael didn't say anything, Sonny's worry turned into fear as he watched Michael continue to look out the window. Slowly he took his son into his arms and walked him over to the bed helping him change into his nightclothes. "I'm sorry buddy," he said running his hand through Michael's red hair. When he didn't get a response from him, Sonny got up kissing him on the head. "Goodnight Michael."

As he left the room, Sonny kept his eyes on Michael before going down the stairs and grabbing the phone. Dialing Carly's cell phone he only got her voicemail. Hanging up, he called out to Max. He would have Max look around the grounds before he called Jason, but he couldn't keep the feeling of fear out of his mind as he watched Max gather more men to search for Carly.

Sam smiled as she felt Jason's hand run down her face. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Wow," she said suddenly.

It still amazed Jason how much he loved Sam when he himself thought he was incapable of loving her the way she deserved to be loved. He always thought he was cursed when it came to relationships. Robin had left him for Paris. Courtney had left him after having a miscarriage, and they finally realized they were not going to work out. After Courtney, Jason had finally come to the realization that relationships were not good for him. He was a mob boss' Enforcer, always on call, and could never give a woman what she deserved. That was when Sam came into his life.

Sam had made him love again when he had given up on it. He had given into his feelings after Sam's baby had died. Jason had never been so scared of losing anyone in his life when he had watched her in that hospital bed. His heart had broken when he had told her about her baby's death and he had held her even though she wanted to see her baby. It had been a month later when he finally kissed her – or she had after too many drinks at Emily's wedding.

Jason had not expected to have fallen so deeply in love with Sam and when she had kissed him, Jason had found himself kissing her back, even though she passed out right after. There was another kiss a couple of days after that, but Jason had told her that he couldn't give her what she wanted to have so desperately. He let her go until a conversation with Liz finally hit him where it hurt. He loved Sam; he realized in that moment, and had asked her over for dinner. He even made it where it was romantic. That's when she brought Hope with her.

Jason shook his head as he heard his name and he smiled down at Sam as he ran his hand down her cheek once more. "Wow what?" he responded to her earlier comment.

Sam had been watching the expressions on his face and had found herself mesmerized by him. She knew then that there would be no other man, that Jason would be the only man for her.

"You were a million miles away," she said. "What were thinking about?"

"Well," he started as he pulled her body closer to his, his own body beginning to respond as his skin met hers. "I was thinking that…I could do this-"Jason then leaned in, his lips attacking her throat, biting into the skin.

A smile came to Sam's face as she closed her eyes, her body shivering at what he was doing. "Mmm," she moaned. "You know . . . if you continue to do that . . . I'm going to have to punish you."

Jason pulled his head back raising an eyebrow at her. "Punish me?" he asked his hands moving over her skin, pulling her hips closer to his. "And what is my punishment?"

As Jason's lips went to her neck again, Sam's eyes closed as she laid her head back giving him more room as she gave her heart, body, and soul to him once more. Sam gasped as she felt him suck one of her nipples into his mouth, crying out as her back arched, feeling her lower regions respond to him.

Jason felt himself harden even more at the sound of her cry and moved himself so that he was on top of her. Moving his hand up, Jason cupped her other breast in his hand as he bit into her nipple, loving the way she arched her back toward his mouth. Moving his free hand down her body he touched her center hearing her cry out his name as he slipped two fingers inside of her.

"Oh!" cried Sam as she pushed her hips against his fingers. She loved it when he did that to her. As he began moving his fingers inside of her, Sam let her hand run down his chest to take him in her hand hearing the groan against her breast. "I want you inside of me." Her voice came out in a husky whisper and Sam heard the desire tremble with her words.

Jason's hips jerked forward into her hand as he lifted his lips from her breast and captured her lips in a deep kiss. Removing his fingers, he felt her wrap her legs around his waist as he slid inside of her, groaning into her mouth at her tightness.

Tightening her legs around his waist, Sam felt him begin to move in and out of her, slowly at first. As the rhythm increased, Sam broke the kiss and raised her hips to meet his thrusts. "Oh Jason!" she cried out softly.

"Sam," he growled his lips near her ear as he increased the pace until he was thrusting in and out of her harder and faster. "You are so tight!"

His words spurred her on and she pushed up until she was on top of him. Sam looked down at him as she lifted her hips until he was almost out of her, and then brought herself down until he was all the way inside of her. She bit her lip as she closed herself over him hearing him groan. The power she held over him had her moving her hips again until a pace was set and she felt his hands grip her hips to move her up and down on his lap.

Jason felt himself nearing the edge as he took a hold of her hips and moved her up and down on him faster, his hips moving up from the bed to meet her thrust for thrust. Moving one hand down, he began rubbing her watching her reaction as her body shook above his. "I want you to come for me, Sam."

Sam cried out at his words, the sensations proving too powerful. As she fell over the edge, Sam cried out his name as she came against him long and hard, her muscles clamping down on him.

"Sam!" he yelled out as he fell over the edge with her, filling her with his essence as he bit his lip at the intensity of his own orgasm. He then held her as they both came down from their high. As his heartbeat began to slow down he heard the ring of the phone and groaned as he turned them, pulling out of her and reaching for his cell. "Morgan."

"It's Sonny," said the voice on the other end. "Is Carly over there?"

Jason's eyebrow raised as he looked at Sam and then sat up in bed. "No," he said. "She hasn't been over here. Is everything okay?"

"No Jason, I need you over here. I'll explain everything when you get here," he said before hanging up.

As Jason hung up the phone, Sam felt dread suddenly move through her body – something that hadn't happened since she watched Jason fall from the second story of the Quartermaine mansion. "Is everything alright Jason?" she asked putting a hand on his shoulder as he sat at the edge of the bed.

Jason turned and smiled at her before leaning down to kiss her. Moving back, he ran a hand down her face. "I need to meet Sonny," he said before getting up. After showering he dressed in his usual jeans and tee shirt. Grabbing his boots he put them on and looked at Sam, seeing the look on her face. "I'll be fine Sam."

It took a minute for Sam to nod as she looked at him. "I know," she said. "Just be careful okay?"

Something about the way Sam told him to be careful had Jason on edge as he nodded, kissing her again before leaving the bedroom. As he hurried down the stairs, he grabbed his gun out of the drawer putting it in the back of his pants and grabbed his black leather jacket. Looking toward the stairs, he put it on and then left.

Sam waited for the door to shut before going into the bathroom. After showering she put on a tight black tank top that hugged her body, adding her tight black jeans to the mix, and her boots. Putting on her jacket she grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs and to the door. Making sure she had her keys, she walked out the door and decided to take the stairs just in case she ran into Jason in the lobby. Once outside, she walked through the park toward Sonny's place. Even though it was dark and Sam had been in the park a hundred times at night, she felt uneasy. Looking at her surroundings, she continued to walk through the park, the sounds the animals, crickets, and bugs were making not helping with her uneasiness. As she neared the edge of the park, she heard a sound from behind her and stopped, turning toward the noise.

"Who's there?" she asked her eyes darting to every tree and bench. When she didn't get an answer she smiled as she shook her head. "Sam," she told herself as she turned. "You've become paranoid."

She didn't even hear him come up behind her, but she did feel the cloth that came over her mouth and nose. Gasping, Sam tried to fight as she felt the man's arm circle her waist pulling her against him and backing toward the trees. Sam could feel the darkness creeping over her, as she continued to fight the man. When she felt something connect with the side of her head, she felt her body give way, as she went limp.

Darkness took over her as she was lifted into the man's arms.

"Lorenzo Alcazar as CEO of ELQ!" said Tracey as she looked at Luke and Skye as she paced the livingroom. "I will _not_ stand for this! Alcazar will not take my place!"

Skye rolled her eyes. "It's been done Tracey, and if you hadn't hidden me in the broom closet it would still have happened. You all made a mistake and now you're paying for it. Just be glad that Lorenzo has been courteous enough to help you!"

"Courteous?" laughed Tracey as she glared at the other red head in the room. "Oh please. How many times did you jump into bed with him to get him to do this? You think you are so innocent Skye, and you think you are a part of this family. I will not allow ELQ to be headed by a thug who makes everyone think he's a 'legitimate' businessman."

Skye looked to Luke for help. She also hid the hurt at what Tracey said about her and also about Lorenzo. She had come to care deeply for Lorenzo, maybe even more then Luke. With a sigh, she left the room knowing it was going to be difficult to get Tracey to let it go.

The place was highly guarded as Jason moved past the gate, nodding at Max as he increased his pace getting into the house. Looking around the livingroom, he saw Sonny standing at the back door looking out the window. "What's going on here Sonny?" he asked as he moved over to him.

"She's gone," he got out not even looking at him.

Jason looked at the man that had taken him in when he had no place to go. Sonny Corinthos had been a light in Jason's world of darkness and had not expected him to be the Jason he wasn't. When Sonny didn't look him in the eye, Jason knew something was wrong and it had to do with Carly.

"What do you mean 'she's gone' Sonny? Where's Carly," he asked.

Finally Sonny turned around. "I came home after you and I talked. Carly came in and said something about John Durant, and how he would never see things her way. We had a fight about you, Sam, and Courtney then she left. Tonight she was supposed to take Michael and Morgan to the carnival. I was asleep, I woke up, found Morgan in his pajamas and put him to bed. The clothes she was supposed to wear tonight were on the bed, and Michael was staring out his window. He won't talk to me Jason. I had the guards look for Carly but there is no sign of her."

"Maybe she doesn't want to be found right now," he said trying to make light of the situation at hand, but Jason was worried. It wasn't like Carly to just disappear and not come back. "Alright, I'll double the search and look around town. I'm sure she's probably with Courtney or over at Kelly's."

A voice from behind them stopped Sonny or Jason from saying anything more. "Sonny," said Max as he came into the room. "This was found outside the gate."

Sonny grabbed it from Max's hands as opened it. After reading it his eyes closed before he opened them to look at Jason. "She's gone," he got out his voice breaking.

She felt pain as she awoke again seeing only darkness. If Carly weren't so frightened at that moment, she would have been annoyed at the word. Pain shot through her hands as she sat up and she gasped. Carly closed her eyes again as the blinding light came on once again. It took minutes for her to finally get her sight back as she looked at her surroundings. Something was different. Looking to her left she jumped at the sight of a body feet away from her. A sense of familiarity came over Carly and she moved to her feet and slowly made her way over to the figure lying on the floor. Carly almost screamed as she looked at the figure in horror as she fell to her knees beside her.

"Oh my God," she said her hand moving to the woman's shoulder. "Sam?"


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7

Carly could see the large bruise on Sam's right temple. Sam lay still and unmoving as Carly slowly approached her on her knees, too tired and weak to get to her feet. "Sam?" she whispered, hoping to get the other woman's attention. Make her move in some way. _What the hell was going on here?_ Carly wondered. _Who would do this? And why?_ Carly finally reached Sam and brought two fingers to her neck, looking for a pulse. She found one and breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, sure, Carly and Sam never got along, but Carly never wanted the woman dead. "Sam, come on, wake up," Carly said, shaking the woman's shoulder.

Sam did not stir and Carly was afraid that the woman would never wake up.

Sonny paced back and forth in the living room. There had been no sign of Carly all night long. It was like she had disappeared into thin air. The only thing that had been found was Carly's purse in the park. There were no signs of a struggle. Just her purse lying on the ground and nothing more.

Sonny looked up when Jason walked in. He looked at his right-hand man expectantly. If anyone could find Carly, it was Jason. But his hopes were dashed when Jason shook his head, indicating that he had found nothing.

"This is not like Carly, you know that Jason. She wouldn't disappear like this. Carly would not leave her children. Something is not right about this," Sonny said. He had poured himself a glass of brandy, hoping the burning liquid would clear his mind and keep the demons at bay. He needed Carly. They needed each other. One could not survive without the other. Sonny knew that if Carly were never found or was dead – a thought he did not want to even touch – he would not be able to go on.

Jason knew that Sonny was right. Carly was like a dog with a bone when it came to her children. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do to protect Michael and Morgan.

"Is there anyone that we know at this time who would try to use Carly to get to you?" Jason asked, his mind going through all known enemies and associates that would use Carly as a bargaining chip. So far he was coming up blank.

Sonny shook his head. "No. Everything has been quiet lately. The only person I could think of is Alcazar, but he and Carly are over and have been for a long time. He wouldn't try that again. Besides, Alcazar went legit."

Personally, Jason wasn't too sure about that. From his experience there was no real out in the mob. Unless it was in a body bag. And Lorenzo Alcazar was too powerful a player to just bow out and sever all connections to organized crime to become a legitimate business man.

"I think we should check out Alcazar anyway Sonny," Jason said. He would be damned if he didn't cover all his bases.

Sonny nodded. He knew Jason would do what needed to be done to bring Carly home safely.

"Sam. Sam, come on, wake up."

She could hear the voice, but it was too far away. It sounded familiar, but Sam's muddled mind could not place it. She wished it would just go away so she could rest. It was quiet here. She liked it here.

"Damnit Sam! Wake up! I am not going to let you bail on Jason!"

_Jason._ The name caught her attention. _Jason_. Sam fought and struggled and finally, she cracked her eyes open.

Carly breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she said as she looked down at Sam. "Don't try to move just yet. It looks like you were hit pretty hard on the head."

"Carly?" Sam asked, confusion settling in. "What happened? What are you doing here? Where's Jason?"

Carly sighed and shook her head. "I don't know where we are Sam, but it seems we were both kidnapped and are being held in some kind of glass . . . cage," she said, looking around her at the thick glass walls. Carly had no idea how long she had been there before Sam was brought in and she had yet to see their captives.

Sam's eyes finally adjusted to the light and she slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. "Did you see who took you?" she asked.

"No. I was in the park – Sonny and I had had an argument – and someone grabbed me from behind. I struggled and then they put something over my face and I passed out. I woke up here. Do you know what's going on? Do Sonny and Jason know I'm missing?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Sonny called the penthouse and asked Jason if you were over there. Then he went to Sonny's. I left after him . . . I was walking through the park . . . I was grabbed from behind and hit on the head," Sam remembered, her hand going to the spot where she was hit. "Have you seen who did this?"

Carly shook her head. "But I'm sure Jason and Sonny will figure this out and come for us."

Sam nodded. She hoped so as well.

Lorenzo jogged down the stairs and into the living room. He had gotten up early and went to check on Jodie, only to find the bedroom he had set her up in empty. When he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw the little girl sitting at the table, he legs swinging six inches off of the floor.

"Good Morning," he said as he came closer. They had had an interesting evening. Lorenzo had taken Jodie on a walk of the property. He watched as her eyes lit up at the horses and large swimming pool. After returning to the house, Jodie had asked about Diego and Lorenzo had told her that Diego was at school and would be by later the next day.

"Morning," said Jodie as she looked up from the plate of toast in front of her. She had gotten up early, thinking that everything that had happened yesterday was a dream – but it hadn't been. It was true. She had found her father and he wanted her in his life. Just that thought alone kept her from going back to sleep.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked as he joined her at the table.

Jodie nodded her head. "Want some toast?" she asked, pushing the plate toward him.

"Thank you," he said with a smile as he picked up a piece.

Jodie could see he was a little unsure. She swung her legs back and forth some more and watched as he took a bite of the toast. "Did you make this?" he asked, looking at the table and seeing the plate of toast, a tub of margarine and jelly and glasses of orange juice.

Jodie nodded her head. "Yeah. No one was up yet and I was hungry," she said. "So I found the kitchen and made enough for both of us." Jodie shrugged as she munched on some more toast. "I used to always make breakfast for me and mom," she said quietly.

Lorenzo nodded. "I know you miss her Jodie," he said. "So, what do you want to do today?" he asked as he watched her.

Jodie shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you have to work or something?"

"No. I cleared my schedule for the day," Lorenzo said. "Although I do have a meeting with Ms. Carmine this afternoon to finalize some paperwork," he added. He raised an eyebrow when she looked up quickly, her eyes wide. "What?"

"Ummm . . . nothing," she said, taking a big bite of her toast.

"Is there something your worried Ms. Carmine will tell me?" Lorenzo asked as he watched her face.

"Nope," Jodie said with a shrug of her thin shoulders.

"Good. Now, why don't we clean up here and get ready."

"Ready for what?" she asked curiously. "I thought your meeting was later."

"It is. But I thought you might want to get some things for your bedroom and some clothes. Plus I need to enroll you in school. And by the time we get back, Diego should be here and the two of you can spend time together while I'm at my meeting," Lorenzo explained the plans for the day.

"You're going to take me shopping?" she asked. Jodie liked the room he had given her. It was bigger than the whole apartment her and her mother had lived in. All the clothes she had were the few things she had brought with her.

Lorenzo nodded with a smile as he watched the excitement come to her face. He looked at his watch. "I'll meet you back down here in 20 minutes," he said.

Jodie nodded as she jumped up from her chair and bolted for the stairs. Pausing at the bottom, she looked back at him. He was still sitting at the table, looking through the newspaper and sipping his juice. Jodie smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad. And if it was, she could always slip out. She was smart and tough and figured she could make it on her own.

Jason was getting frustrated. He and the guards had resumed their search for Carly early the next morning, but had come up with nothing. And to top it off, Jason was unable to reach Sam. He had called the penthouse and her cell phone to check in on her and let her know what was going on, but there was no answer. It was unlike Sam to be out of touch.

"Hey Max, I'm going to swing by the penthouse to check on Sam. Call me if anything comes up," Jason said. He trusted Max to run things for a while.

"Sure thing boss," said Max. He could tell that Jason was unsettled by this whole thing – and it took a lot to unsettle the infamous Jason Morgan. First Mrs. C. went missing and now Jason couldn't contact Sam. Something not right was going on.

After nodding to Max, Jason headed home. It had been a long night and he pushed his fatigue away. Carly needed him to be on top of his game. Jason pushed open the door and knew Sam wasn't there. It was too quiet and still. Sam's presence made the cold penthouse feel like home.

"Sam?" Jason called, even though he knew it was in vain. He listened for a moment. There was nothing. Jason quickly checked the bedrooms upstairs and then the kitchen. He then checked the phone messages, but the only ones there were his own. There was no note.

Jason pulled out his phone as he headed out of the apartment. "Max, we have a problem. Meet me back at the compound."

Jodie made a face and shook her head at the dress the sales woman held up for her. There was no way she was going to wear that pink frilly thing. It was horrendous. She had told the woman that she did not like dresses, skirts, or anything too girly. But this woman insisted that every girl needed a pink dress.

"Are you sure you don't like it dear?" the sales woman asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Jodie turned to her father. "Can I look on my own? I don't need help. I always pick out my own clothes," she asked.

Lorenzo had watched with amusement as Jodie turned down the dress in the sales woman's hands. Lorenzo nodded at her pleading look. "Sure, come on," he said, leading her away from the perplexed woman.

"Thanks. That woman looked like she was going to cry," Jodie said as she looked up at him.

Lorenzo chuckled. "So, what is it that you like to wear?" he asked. This was the second store she had turned down.

Jodie shrugged her shoulders. "I like jeans, t-shirts, you know, comfortable things. I like sneakers too. Not dresses and skirts and I hate pink."

Lorenzo looked over the small girl and took in what she was wearing. Jodie had on an oversized blue and white striped t-shirt over a pair of baggy jeans and scuffed sneakers. Her straight blond hair was loose and swung just above her shoulders. "Okay, how about this, you can pick out your own clothes, but I would like you to include a dress or two in case of social events."

Jodie looked up at him. "Social events?" she asked.

"Like a dinner party or going to a nice restaurant."

"Oh, okay I guess. But it doesn't have to be too girly, right?" she asked with a hopeful look.

"No. As long as it's presentable," Lorenzo answered with a smile.

The rest of the shopping trip went well and Lorenzo was glad that Jodie seemed to be enjoying herself. After grabbing a quick lunch at Kelly's, Lorenzo called the house to make sure Diego was there. When this was confirmed, Lorenzo settled into his seat in the limo, wondering how this was going to play out.

"How long have we been here?" Sam asked wearily as she rubbed her eyes. The headache was better now. "And what the hell is the deal with the glass cage?"

Carly sighed. "I don't know Sam." Carly had been wondering the same thing. They had investigated their prison together and could find no reason or purpose for the structure they were kept in. They could see there was a large room beyond where they were being kept, but there was nothing to indicate where they were or who had done this.

Sam tried hard not to feel the panic that was trying to creep up. She never panicked – but then again Sam had never been in a situation like this before. She and Carly didn't know how long they had been there or even why. Their captors should have shown themselves by now – but that hadn't happened either. This was a completely new experience and Sam had no idea what to expect or know how to prepare in a way that would keep herself and Carly alive.

Sam looked over at Carly and could see the fear and uncertainty on the other woman's face. Carly was scared and Sam found that it shook her – Carly was one of the strongest women Sam knew.

Looking around for what felt like the hundredth time, Sam noticed something in the base of the walls. Moving over to the closest one, Sam inspected what looked like some kind of vent.

"What are you doing?" Carly asked curiously as she watched Sam.

"Did you notice these before?" Sam asked as she moved to another one.

"No. What are they?" Carly asked as she joined Sam at one of the vents.

"I have no idea," Sam said thoughtfully, trying to figure it out.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight 

"What is it Sam?" asked Carly for the second time in the last ten minutes. Sam was quiet – too quiet for her liking and it put Carly on edge. She was scared. Scared that she would never see Sonny or her children again. Scared that she would die in this place with a woman she didn't even care about, or even liked. Did that make her selfish?

Since awaking and finding Sam McCall in her 'cell' with her, Carly had been questioning her own hatred toward the younger woman. Was Carly being selfish? Was she not giving Sam the benefit of the doubt? Did Sam actually love Jason? If so, Carly was so blinded by the woman's betrayal that she had not seen it. She had to admit to herself that she had never seen Jason so happy before with any of the women he had been with. Sam was different and maybe good for Jason, but she didn't even see it – Carly only allowed herself to see the bad in Sam McCall and what she had done to her family.

Sam's head turned as she looked at the vents before she looked at Carly. "I think they're air vents," she said moving away from the glass. Sam felt a shiver run down her back as she looked at Carly and then at her surroundings.

"There are four glass walls keeping us in. There are also two glass walls keeping us from getting out either up there, or down here," Sam said pointing down. "This isn't only a prison for us Carly…" she stopped suddenly when a bright light came on and blinded her. Crying out she grabbed her throbbing head as she fell to her knees. When she opened her eyes again she saw Carly do the same as they looked at each other. Sam saw fear in Carly's eyes, and the woman could see hers.

A laugh began sounding throughout the glass cage, but they could not see anything behind the glass. "Ladies," said a voice. Sam looked at Carly once again. "You're awake."

"What do you want?" yelled Carly; her voice breaking as fear took over.

Another laugh sounded before the silence. "I want you," he said.

A sound made both Sam and Carly's heads jerk to the vents and suddenly they began screaming when water started filling in. Grabbing Carly, Sam backed them up against the far wall as cold water continued to fill the room. As one, both turned and started slamming their fists against the glass screaming for someone to help them.

Jason downed the lukewarm coffee slamming the cup down on the desk as his head of security, Max, came inside. "Anything?" he asked looking at the man whom had been with them since the beginning. It still amazed Jason to this day how loyal Max was to them. He would do anything for Sonny and Jason – even if it meant dying.

Max shook his head at Jason. "Nothing. I checked your penthouse, nothing seemed out of the ordinary and there was no forced entry. If someone got into that apartment, Sam left willingly."

Nodding, Jason leaned against the desk running his hands through his hair. He'd been up almost thirty-six hours trying to look for Carly, and now Sam. "It's like they both disappeared without a trace Max…it's not like Carly and Sam to do something like that," he said in frustration. He was tired and he wanted his friend and the woman that he loved found. However since he walked into the penthouse last night he had felt a surge of fear hit him. Jason hadn't felt that fear since finding out that Michael had been taken and was possibly dead.

"Boss you need to sleep. You can't keep going like this if your running on empty," said Max. The last time he had seen Jason like this was when he had been looking for Michael. The man barely slept and everyone, including Sonny had been walking on eggshells around him – waiting for him to snap. "Look Jason we're going to find them, but you need to sleep. If I find anything I'll let you know."

Max was right. Jason was tired. Since finding Michael, Jason had been running on pure adrenaline trying to find who had killed AJ so that Michael wouldn't have to grow up thinking that he killed his biological father. He didn't want Michael to have to suffer and end up thinking he was a killer…like he was. For the first time in years Jason felt ashamed of being the man he was now. Michael had grown up in this world knowing at any given moment his father or Jason would go out and maybe never come home. Michael had nodded his head, but Jason could see the fear in the little boy's eyes. Jason hated himself even more for being the one to put it there.

"Alright," said Jason. "I'm going upstairs. If you hear anything come and get me."

Max nodded watching Jason walk up the stairs.

"Michael you need to concentrate," said Dr. Asher Thomas as he looked from the file then up at Michael. Since first starting the session Asher realized that the boy was distant and quiet – like he had been the first time he had been brought to him. Asher sighed as he put the pen down and got up, moving to the other side of the desk and leaning against it. "Michael," he said.

He didn't answer. Michael looked straight ahead and at the window. His mother had not come home last night and now his Dad and Uncle Jason were worried about Sam. Something horrible had happened and it was because of AJ. Everything was AJ's fault. Michael hated him! Why couldn't the man just have died and left his family, brother and sister alone? Why couldn't he just leave _him_ alone? The dreams were back, stronger then the last time. AJ was always sad in them…and then mad. He got angry and started yelling at Michael that he would never get away from him, that he was AJ's son and always would be. The nightmare he had last night had him screaming. AJ had told him he was a murderer…and he was! He had killed AJ Quartermaine, his biological father.

Asher moved his hand up and let his fingers move Michael's chin up so he was looking straight at him. A shiver ran down Asher's back at the look that Michael gave him. "Michael, you need to talk about it. Opening up to me isn't going to hurt you," he said.

Michael just stared at him. He wasn't going to talk to Dr. Thomas. He couldn't. He didn't trust Dr. Thomas…he wanted his mom back. Suddenly getting up he ran for the door and out of the room knowing that Dr. Thomas was behind him as he grabbed onto Emily, who had taken him to this session.

"What's going on?" asked Emily as she held Michael close and then looked at Dr. Thomas.

_Damnit!_ He thought to himself as he loosened his grip on the syringe in his pocket and looked at Emily. "A minor setback," he said with a smile. "I'd like for you to bring him by tomorrow morning. He cannot stay like this. I fear Michael is hiding something and he needs to get it out – and soon."

Emily nodded. "Of – of course Dr. Thomas," she said unconsciously pulling Michael closer to her. There was something about Dr. Asher Thomas that put her on guard. Looking down she turned and walked down the hall almost having to carry Michael with her. There was something wrong.

Jason's eyelids snapped open when he heard the yell of his name and the running of footsteps up the stairs and toward the guestroom. Getting up he ran to the door and opened it just in time before Max ran right into him. "What is it?" he asked.

Max took a deep breath before he gave Jason the note. As his boss read the note, Max took a step back knowing that Jason was becoming angry and scared. The two together made Jason dangerous.

Looking up at Max, Jason's hand turned into a fist, crumpling the paper in his hand as he growled low in his throat. "Get Sonny," he said. "They have Sam."

Alan Quartermaine opened the door to Dr. Thomas' office and shut it. "Asher," he said.

Asher looked up and almost rolled his eyes at the man. "Alan," he said. "You do know it is courteous to knock before entering."

"So how is my Grandson?" he asked as he sat down in a chair across from the doctor. Alan didn't care what the man thought he should do. All he wanted was one thing…and that was Michael – his beloved Grandson.

Looking down at the desk and then back up at Alan, Asher sighed. "You know I can't divulge what my patient has said. It goes against…" he started.

"I don't care about doctor-patient confidentiality Asher all I want to know is if I can get my Grandson away from that mobster!" yelled Alan.

Asher took another deep breath before nodding. "The plan is working Alan. He could be in your custody tomorrow or even next week. I however, will make that decision solely based on my sessions with him."

A laugh escaped Alan's mouth, as he looked at Asher his eyes wide. "_You _will decide when my Grandson can come to me?" he asked, laughing again at how amusing it sounded. The laugh died down and he gave the other man a cold look. "_You _will get my Grandson out of that house. _You _will bring him to me. _You_ will do it soon or else."

Getting up, Alan headed to the door only to stop when Asher spoke.

"I don't take lightly to being threatened Alan," said Asher his hand slamming the drawer shut and walking slowly to the man. In Asher's hand was the syringe. "You have no idea how hard I have worked to get to where I am and I will _not_ let the likes of you get in my way. Poor AJ did that once. I had to shut him up. Now it's your turn."

Alan looked at Asher with wide eyes and before he could speak he felt the needle slam into the skin of his neck. Alan felt his vision go blurry as he fell against the door and slid down to the floor. Before darkness overtook him he got one last look at Dr. Asher Thomas before everything went black.

The water was now at their waists and getting higher by the minute. Carly had stopped banging against the glass long before Sam. She could tell the other woman was scared and she had to admit that she was scared too. Carly knew this was probably going to be the place where they died, but she couldn't actually say it out loud. As she looked at Sam, she could see the blood starting to pour down her hands and, reaching out she grabbed Sam's hands. "It's useless," she said.

Sam looked at the woman with a glare. "This coming from the almighty Carly Corinthos? You have got to be kidding me!" she yelled at her as she pushed the woman away and moved to another part of the glass and began pounding. "There has got to be a way out of here!"

"Damnit Sam! There is no way in or out of here!" said Carly with defeat in her voice. Carly had never admitted to defeat before and it left a sour taste in her mouth. She was Carly Corinthos for heaven's sakes! Why was she doing this?

Sam turned and actually growled at Carly. "You are giving in? You have two children to go home to, a husband that loves you Carly. You are better than that. Do not make me come over there and punch you!" she yelled.

Carly's eyes widened right before the water stopped and began draining. Both women fell the floor as they tried to catch their breath and a light came on again. "Why are you doing this!" screamed Carly.

A laugh came out from the speakers. "Because I can," he said before the lights went out.


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9

Jodie sat on the couch, fidgeting slightly as she watched the man who was now her father get ready for his meeting with Ms. Carmine. She knew the woman was going to tell him about her little disappearing acts and Jodie had a feeling that once he knew, it wouldn't be so easy for her to get out. Jodie had seen the guards and when she asked about them, he told her that they worked for him and left it at that.

Lorenzo finished gathering the materials he needed, all the while watching Jodie out of the corner of his eye. She looked so tiny sitting on the couch and fidgeting nervously. He was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that she was his daughter in the first place. It was going to take some getting used to.

He looked up when the doors opened and Diego came in, his backpack slung over a shoulder and a curious look in his eyes. Lorenzo had explained everything to his son and his need for Diego to stay with Jodie while he was out. For some odd reason, Lorenzo felt like he shouldn't leave Jodie on her own in the house.

"Hey Pop," said Diego as he went over to his father, who was standing by his desk, his eyes on the little girl sitting on the couch. "Is that her?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Nodding, Lorenzo turned to Diego. "Do me a favor while you're here, keep an eye on her. She's nervous about me going to this meeting with her social worker but she won't say why. Don't let her out of your sight."

"Sure, no problem. I mean, how much trouble could a nine year old girl be?" Diego asked.

Lorenzo just shrugged – he honestly had no idea, but had a feeling he was going to find out.

"You're sure Lorenzo and Faith are behind this?" asked Sonny as he looked at the rumpled paper in his hands. Sonny was not one to question things – he was the type to shoot first and ask questions later.

"Who else could it be Sonny? Faith is crazy and Lorenzo – he'll do anything to take Carly away from you," said Jason, as he paced back and forth, his hands clenched into fists at his side. All he needed was a chance to get his hands on Lorenzo Alcazar; he was ready to throttle the man to within an inch of his pathetic life.

"Then why take Sam?" Sonny asked, turning to look at Jason. The man was exhausted and fear was starting to take over. Sonny had never seen Jason this bad off before. If, god forbid, Jason ever lost Sam, Sonny knew his friend would never be able to come back from it.

"I don't know Sonny, but there are no other possibilities."

Sonny sighed. Then he nodded. "Alright. We'll look into it," he said. "I'll have Stan start digging around; see what he can find out about Faith's and Alcazar's activities."

Jason shook his head. "That will take too long. We need answers now." With that said, Jason left the living room, intent on talking to Alcazar himself.

Sonny watched Jason leave and then called out to Max. "Go with him," he said.

Max nodded and then followed Jason out of the house. He had a feeling this wouldn't bode too well and was going to make sure Jason didn't get himself killed.

"So, Mr. Alcazar, how are things going with Jodie so far?" Ms. Carmine asked.

Lorenzo looked across the table at the woman sitting on the other side. She was young, but appeared to take her job very seriously. She even looked the part, with her blond hair pulled back in a severe bun, wire rimmed glasses perched on her straight, sharp nose and wearing a very business like suit with precise creases in muted colors.

"It will take some getting used to – for both of us," he said, leaning back in his chair and rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"That's understandable of course. I am sure it was quite a shock to find out about having a daughter you never knew."

"To be honest Ms. Carmine, this is the second time this has happened. I recently found out that I have a seventeen year old son I knew nothing about."

"I see," she said, slightly surprised. "And how is that relationship going?"

"It's still developing," Lorenzo said noncommittally. He felt no need to go into his relationship with his son. It was none of this woman's business.

Feeling him pulling back from the conversation, she nodded. "Well, all of the paperwork is complete," she said, handing him the folder that contained all of the legal documents naming Lorenzo Alcazar as Jodie's biological father. "I assumed that you would want your daughter to have your last name, so yours and her mother's name are listed."

"Thank you," he said.

"Are there any other questions or concerns you have?"

"Actually, there is. Jodie was acting very nervous about my meeting with you today. Would you have any idea why she would be feeling that way?"

"Well, there have been instances of Jodie . . . disappearing," she said, clearing her throat and adjusting her glasses.

"Disappearing? What do you mean?"

"Well, Jodie has a tendency to take off without letting anyone know."

Lorenzo nodded. "Where does she go? How long does she disappear for?" he asked.

"Mr. Alcazar, when Jodie wants to know something and she knows you aren't telling her, she will do whatever she can to find out. Case in point, she wanted to know about you before she met you. And when I kept putting her off until after I met with you myself, she took it upon herself to find out the information on her own and then go to you."

Lorenzo remembered walking into his house and seeing Jodie sitting on the couch, as if she was waiting for him. After checking with his guards, none of them were able to tell him how she got onto the property and into the house without being seen.

"So, do you have any suggestions on how to . . . keep her from continuing this?" he asked.

"The only thing I could suggest is to not keep things from her and to try to be as honest as you can with her. She is a very curious little girl and seems to have this need to soak up the environment around her."

Lorenzo let out a sigh as he sipped his coffee. This was definitely going to prove more challenging than he thought.

"So, what do you want to do?" Diego asked Jodie after his father left.

Jodie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"Okay . . . " Diego was at a loss. He never really had much contact with young children and he had no idea what to do. "Do you want to watch TV?"

"There's a TV here?" she asked, looking around the large room.

Diego laughed. "Yeah, but it's in another room. We can go see what's on," he suggested.

Jodie shrugged. "My mom didn't let me watch a lot of TV," she said.

Diego watched her and saw the sadness in her eyes. He knew what that was like. "You miss you're mom, huh?" he asked as he sat beside her on the couch.

Jodie nodded. "Do you have a mom?"

"Yeah, I do. But she lives in Mexico," Diego said.

"Why?"

"You know, I'm not sure. She was living here for a while, but then she left."

"Do you talk to her?"

"Sometimes," said Diego, thinking of his last phone conversation with this mother.

"Do you miss her?"

"Well, to be honest, I didn't really grow up with her. When I was ten, she was sent back to Mexico and I was moved around from one foster home to another."

Jodie watched him as he talked. He had a sadness to his eyes and she decided to stop asking about his mother. "How long have you known . . . ummm . . . Mr. Alcazar?" she asked, scratching her nose and squinting her eyes, not sure what to call him. She didn't think she was ready to call him dad yet.

"About a year, and it also took me a while before I could refer to him as dad, so don't worry, he won't be offended."

"Good," she said, sighing a bit in relief. "Is he always so generous?"

Diego's eyebrow went up at her word choice. For her age, her vocabulary seemed pretty good. "Yes, he is. But he won't overdo it. And he'll give you time and space to adjust."

Diego was about to suggest another activity, but loud voices caught his attention. He stood as Jason Morgan came bursting into the living room.

"Where's your father?" Jason asked, coming right up to Diego.

Diego easily picked up on Morgan's anger and agitation. "I don't have to tell you. I think you should leave."

Jason took a step toward Diego very menacingly. "I am not going anywhere until I get some answers," he growled.

"He's not here," Diego said, standing his ground. "Like I said, you need to leave."

"If I find out he had anything to do with this, I will be taking him out personally," Jason threatened before leaving.

Diego shook his head. He was going to have to call his father and let him know what happened. Turning to make sure Jodie was okay, he cursed under his breath when he saw the couch was empty.

"Jodie?" he called out, figuring she was nearby and might have gotten frightened by Morgan's outburst. "Jodie!" When he didn't get a response, Diego called out to the guard at the door and told him gather some men and search for her. He needed to find her before his father got home.

Carly was cold. Her jeans clung to her like a second skin and felt like they weighed a tone. The bottom of her blouse was also wet. She was still trying to wrap her mind around what had just happened. The class cage she and Sam were being kept in had filled with water – they could have easily drowned.

"S-Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked, looking across at Sam.

Sam nodded, but didn't say anything. She just wanted to get out of there and get back to Jason. She knew she should have stayed in the penthouse and not gone after him. Now look where it had gotten her. She was scared, but Sam was not going to sit there and wait to die. She couldn't.

Standing up on shaky legs, Sam walked over to Carly and kneeled in front of her. "Carly, we have to figure a way out of here," she said.

Carly looked up at Sam. "How? We've already tried Sam and there is no way out," she said, rubbing her arms to get warm.

"I know Carly, but we have to figure out something. I am not going to die in here."

Carly bit her lip and looked around. "Neither am I. Do you have a plan?" she asked, pulling herself together and getting to her own knees.

Sam shook her head. "Not yet, but we have to work together. We'll get out of here."

Diego checked every inch of the house, but there was no sign of Jodie anywhere. Returning to the living room, Diego ran his hands through his hair for what felt like the hundredth time and looked around. None of the other guards had been able to find her either. Now what was he going to do? His father was going to be angry when he got home.

She slipped in between the loose boards of the yard. She had followed him once and knew that this was where he lived. Sticking to the shade made by the trees, Jodie made her way across the large yard and to the big house. It was almost as big as the house her father was living in.

Jodie didn't know why she had run. She didn't mean to. But that man had scared her. Jodie wasn't stupid, she knew what the man in the leather jacket meant when he said he was going to 'take him out'. Jodie did what she always did when she was scared – she ran. She just hoped that Diego didn't get into trouble because of her.

Jason was fuming when he arrived back at Sonny's house. He had not gotten the answers he wanted, but he knew he would.

"What did you find out?" Sonny asked from his seat at the desk when Jason walked in. Sonny could see how aggitated Jason was.

"Nothing. Alcazar wasn't there," he said, pacing around the room. He felt like a caged tiger ready to pounce and he was sure he resembled one too.

Sonny nodded. "We'll figure this out and find Carly and Sam. I have stan working on all known enemies and associates of ours who might think they can gain leverage by taking them. We'll find whoever is doing this and make them pay."

As Lorenzo arrived home he saw a flurry of activity by his guards, who all snapped to attention when they saw him. Wondering what was going on, and having a slight idea what it might be, Lorenzo continued on and made his way toward the formal living room.

Motioning for the guard outside the door to not let on that he was there, Lorenzo stepped soundlessly into the room. What he saw brought a slight smile to his lips that he hid behind his hand.

It appeared as if Diego was ready to pull his hair out – which was currently standing on end as he ran his hands through it, probably for the hundredth time – and barking orders to one of the guards.

"Come on! This is crazy! She couldn't have just vanished into thin air. Are you sure someone checked the park and the playground? She's a kid for crying out loud – aren't they supposed to like stuff like that? What about the stables? She's a girl – it's a given she would like horses!"

As the guard left Lorenzo watched as Diego started lifting the couch cushins. Not able to watch anymore, Lorenzo stepped fully into the room, clasped his hands behind his back and wiped the amused look off of his face. He figured he could have a little fun with Diego before getting down to business.

"She may be small but I doubt you'll find her in the couch," Lorenzo said in a very serious tone.

Diego was so surprised he spun around too fast and fell back onto the couch. "Pop!" he said with wide eyes. "I was . . . I was just . . . just straightening up," he added, trying to cover what he was actually doing. He had no idea how long his father had been standing there.

Seeing the shock on his son's face Lorenzo couldn't hold it in anymore and smiled. "Don't worry Diego."

"Don't worry? Pop, all I had to do was watch her for a couple of hours and I lost her!" Diego exclaimed, confused by his father's obvious amusement over the situation.

"Diego, this is what Jodie didn't want me to find out about her. She tends to pull disappearing acts at times."

"So you're not worried?"

"I am, but according to Ms. Carmine, she always comes back. And as soon as she does, I will sit her down and have a talk with her about it," said Lorenzo as he slid off his suit jacket and went to the bar.

Diego let out a sigh of relief as he watched his father. "Did the social worker have any idea why Jodie does this?" he asked.

"She said a lot of times its curiosity. Jodie is a very curious little girl and when she wants to know something, she won't wait to be informed first. I also get the feeling she might also do it out of confusion or fear."

"Well, I think fear may have been the motive tonight," said Diego as he joined his father at the bar. Picking up a glass, Diego dropped in a couple of ice cubes and then reached for a crystal decanter. At his father's raised eyebrow and slight glare, Diego moved his hand to the pitcher of water instead. "Hey, a guy's gotta try," he said with a shrug.

Lorenzo nodded. "So, what scared Jodie enough to make her run?" he asked instead.

"Morgan came bursting in here, demanding to know where you were," answered Diego as he sipped his water.

Lorenzo turned to Diego, his eyes hard. "What did he want?" he asked.

"I don't know. I suggested that he leave, that you weren't home. He was very aggitated about something and before he left he said that if you were involved then he would take you out."

"And Jodie was in the room?"

Diego nodded. "After he left, I turned back to Jodie and she was gone."

Lorenzo looked at his watch. "Alright, I am going to head over to Corinthos's and see what it is he wanted. And to let him know that he is not to send his watch-dog here scaring a young girl. Stay here and let me know the minute Jodie gets back."

After Diego agreed, he watched as Lorenzo pulled his jacket back on and left the room.

"Morgan and Corinthos are in for it now," he said under his breath, shaking his head. The one thing Diego had learned about his father was that you _never_ messed with his family.


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Smiling at the guards that led her into the front room of Lorenzo Alcazar's mansion, Skye was slightly disappointed when she saw Diego instead of Lorenzo. As the door shut she walked toward him and stopped a few feet away from the couch. "Diego," she said with a nod. "I'm here to see your father."

Diego looked up from the couch and sat his glass of water down as he eyed the woman that was becoming more of a presence here over the past few weeks. He had to admit that Skye Quartermaine was a very beautiful woman and his father was lucky to have her as a friend – but he could see clearly that the woman in front of him wanted more. He could see that she was falling in love with his father and Diego was okay with that. He only wished his father would get over Carly and see what he had right in front of him.

"He had business to attend to," answered Diego as he indicated the couch and then headed for the bar. "He should be back soon. Would you like anything?"

Skye smiled. "Sparkling water with lemon, please," she said. With each passing day, Skye could see the change in Diego from the boy who had been shipped from foster home to foster home, lied to by his own mother about his paternity, found out that the man who had 'killed' his father was, in fact, his father. Now, Diego was becoming a man and had changed over time from the insecure boy with so much hatred to a young man with so much to live for. Yes, there were still times that she could see Lorenzo and Diego not agreeing on certain things, but now they were doing so much better and he was spending a lot more time at home while attending college.

Walking over to the couch Diego handed her drink over before sitting on the other couch. "So," he started looking down at his hands then back up at Skye. "How are you?"

Realizing that he looked nervous, Skye raised an eyebrow, her heart suddenly skipping a beat. "Your father isn't in any trouble is he?" she asked, her voice going to a higher pitch.

Diego looked up at her with surprise written over his face and immediately shook his head. "No," he said quickly. "Pop just went for a meeting. He should be back soon with Jodie."

"Jodie?" she asked.

He had said too much. Diego sighed as he ran his hands through his hair, a trait that he had learned from his father. Looking over at Skye once more he knew she was going to ask more questions, but he was not the one to tell Skye the truth. It was his father's decision.

"Diego, are you alright?" asked Skye, now even more on edge from his revelations of a woman…Jodie. Who was she? _Oh my, had Lorenzo finally moved on from Carly and this Jodie was his girlfriend? _Skye found her heart tightening at that thought and knew in that moment that she was in love with Lorenzo Alcazar. "Who is Jodie?" she heard herself ask.

Looking down at his hands again Diego closed his eyes. _Aww, man…Pop's going to have my head for this,_ he thought before reopening his eyes and looking at Skye once more. "I think Pop should be the one to explain that one…when he gets back…with Jodie," he answered.

Skye felt nauseous at the thought of Lorenzo bringing home some woman. She could imagine the happy look on his face, the love in his eyes…for a woman that wasn't her. "I don't think I can stomach that," she said taking a drink from her water wishing now more than ever that it were alcohol…a long lost friend that helped her through the bad and the worse. Oh God, she was going to throw up!

Diego was immediately at her side. "Breathe Skye," he said with worry in his voice. He then watched as she all but ran from the room with her purse hitting the wall as she did. "Okay…Pop is _really _going to kill me for this!" he said to the empty room.

His bedroom was huge, thought Jodie pushing her way quietly into Michael's bedroom. As her feet landed on the floor, the door to his room opened and she jumped, a small gasp falling from her lips as she looked toward the person coming into the room. Closing her eyes, she sighed in relief as she saw Michael. "You scared me," she said softly.

Moving his head back to see if anyone was in the hallway, Michael closed the door and walked over to her. "Jodie, how did you get in here?" he asked. He was upset and all he wanted was to be alone, but he could deal with Jodie being there. He hadn't seen her in the last couple of days and he needed someone to talk to – someone that wasn't his father or Jason. He was worried about his mom and now Sam. Since they had gone missing his dreams had become more frequent and scary. He had seen his mom and Sam in a glass cage trying hard to get out as the water rose higher and higher. Each time the water got higher; Michael would wake up from his dream screaming out for his mother and the woman who had become more of an Aunt than his own Aunt Courtney. At one time he had wanted Courtney and Jason to get back together, but now he could see how much Jason loved Sam and how scared he was since she had been taken.

Michael was scared too. He was also very upset with Dr. Thomas. The session today had been horrible, but Michael kept silent until the older man mentioned AJ. He didn't want to _talk_ about AJ! Ever since he had started going to Dr. Thomas for help and had even opened up about the nightmares, everything had become worse, especially when his own mother and Sam had been taken. Oh, his father had kept it a secret from him, but Michael knew. He had gone out of his room to get a glass of water and heard Jason yelling about Lorenzo Alcazar and Faith Roscoe…that they had to be the ones that took his mom and Sam. Michael had been furious – why couldn't the woman just stay dead and why couldn't Mr. Alcazar leave his mother alone! She was in love with his dad, not him!

"I climbed," said Jodie as she watched the emotions on Michael's face, her head moving to the side as she became even more curious, if not even a little scared for her new friend. "Michael what's wrong?"

Sighing, Michael moved away from Jodie and toward the bed. Turning, he sat down and looked at the floor and then at Jodie. "Remember when I talked to you about my mom and dad, and my Uncle Jason and his girlfriend Sam?" he asked.

Jodie nodded as she remembered.

Flashback

"…_And I asked Sam to leave again. It didn't work. I began talking to Sam more, even though Mom didn't like that. Sam ended up losing her baby and her and Jason got together," said Michael as he stopped the swing to look at Jodie._

_Jodie gasped as she looked at Michael with wide eyes. "Sam lost her baby?" she asked bringing a hand to her mouth in shock. "What happened?"_

_Michael shrugged. "There was something wrong with the baby and she suffocated. Sam was in a coma for a little while and then when she woke up Jason helped her get better. Then Uncle Jason and Sam tried to adopt Hope. Sam went and lived at Kelly's for awhile after Hope left and then they got back together right before AJ took me, Morgan, and Kristina."_

_A smile had come to Jodie's face. Michael had told her about what AJ had done to him and his younger brother and sister…but had never talked about his Uncle Jason or Sam. It sounded as if their relationship was strong. If only it had ended up that way with her father and her mother. Jodie felt her heart tighten at the thought of her mother and looked down before she leaned her head against the swing. It sounded like a fairytale – the story of Sam and Jason. However, it wasn't. Sam had lost her relationship with Sonny, Michael's father, and then lost her baby…but she got with Jason. "And now they live in a castle?" she asked._

_He had to grab onto the chain of the swing to not fall off from laughing so hard. "A castle?" he laughed. "No way! They live in a penthouse!"_

_A laugh escaped Jodie's mouth before she could stop it and she began laughing with Michael. It was all silly really…a castle? She began laughing harder._

End Flashback

"My mom and Sam were taken by some guy," said Michael his hands gripping the bed sheet into tiny fists as he tried to reign in the anger and hatred – all directed at the one man he could only think of – Lorenzo Alcazar.

"Do – do you know who took them?" asked Jodie even more scared by Michael's actions as she took an involuntary step back. A voice from downstairs made her head jerk. "Oh no," she whispered.

"_You wanted to see me",_ said a voice from downstairs, making Michael stand up. It was Mr. Alcazar. Hearing Jodie's voice made him look back at her. "Jodie?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"Umm…nothing," she said as she backed away. "I uh…I got to go…bye!" Turning she ran for the window and climbed out before Michael could grab her. As soon as her little feet touched the ground she all but ran from the house and toward home. _Oh man I am so dead meat,_ she thought.

Lorenzo looked at the two men in front of him, who looked back at him with slight annoyance, surprise, anger, and most of all – hatred. Something was wrong and Lorenzo could feel it as a cold shiver ran through his body. "It's Carly isn't it," he said.

It took him two steps to get to Alcazar, and Jason all but grabbed him by the front of his suit and pushed him into the wall. "Where. Are. They?" he growled low in his throat.

Surprise came to Lorenzo's face as he looked into Jason Morgan's eyes. He could see the usual cold indifference along with hatred and anger …but there was something different. There was fear there too. He realized that something had happened to Sam McCall as well. "What are you talking about? Where are who?" he asked.

Slamming him against the wall harder, Jason moved his face closer. "Enough with the games Alcazar, where are Carly and Sam!" he roared.

"I don't know," he said honestly as he shook his head slightly. He didn't dare move any further. He knew what Morgan was capable of – besides love. He didn't want to piss the other man off anymore than he already apparently had.

"You're lying," growled Jason as he tightened his hold on Lorenzo and positioned his elbow into the man's throat pushing against it. "Where are they?"

"I swear," said Lorenzo as he tried to catch his breath. "I didn't take Carly or your girlfriend…I'm here because you came into my house and scared my daughter!"

For the first time since Lorenzo entered his home, Sonny spoke. "Let him go Jason – he didn't take them," he said his eyes on Alcazar.

"He's lying Sonny!" yelled Jason. "He took them along with Faith!"

Lorenzo looked at Jason in surprise. "She's dead. Faith's dead," he said. "You killed her in the church!"

Jason turned his eyes from Sonny back to Alcazar and for the first time saw the look on his face. No one, not even Alcazar could give that look if they weren't telling the truth. Confusion began to cloud his mind along with exhaustion as he took a step back trying hard not to stumble. "What you do you mean I scared your daughter?" he asked. "I didn't see a girl there…and since when did you have a daughter?"

Putting a hand to his throat he took a moment to catch his breath before responding. "Since I found out from a caseworker," he said.

"You sure do get around Alcazar," said Sonny as he ran a hand through his hair.

Lorenzo let his eyes go to Sonny's as he glared at him. "So do you," he said. "Now what the hell is going on? Who took Carly and Sam and why did you have to send your watchdog over to hound my son?"

Turning away, Sonny walked over to the bar and poured himself a drink. "Stay out of it Alcazar, it's being handled," he said.

"Really," said Lorenzo, sarcasm in his voice as he looked at the both of them. Sonny looked about an inch away from falling in the deep dark hole again – thanks to the extra delivery of alcohol and Jason looked an inch away from collapsing out of exhaustion. Turning to Jason he glared at the man. "Alright, I came over here to tell you that if you come into my house and scared my daughter like that again…I will take _you _out personally. Jodie doesn't know about my organization and if you need to talk to me, do so in private. You leave my son, and my daughter out of it."

"Jodie," said a voice from the top of the stairs. "She's your daughter?"

Sonny turned and looked at Michael. Those were the first words that Michael had said in more than two days. "Michael!" he said. "Go to your room."

Ignoring Sonny, Lorenzo walked over to the stairs. "You know my daughter?" he asked.

"Alcazar-" warned Sonny.

It took a minute for Michael to nod as he looked at the man whom he thought had taken his mother and Sam. It was a lie…and so was his friendship with Jodie. "She was my friend," he said before turning and running to his room.

"I think it's time for you to leave Alcazar," said Jason as he turned from leaning against the desk. How could Michael know this Jodie, and Jodie would happen to be Lorenzo Alcazar's daughter. What was this man playing at? "Now."

Turning from the stairs he looked at Jason. "If Faith is still alive and you think she was working for me – she must be working with someone else. I wouldn't do this."

"Why not?" asked Sonny before downing the shot of tequila. "You did it before when Carly was pregnant with Morgan." He then threw the glass at the wall.

Lorenzo shook his head. "You're going to need more help. If Faith _is_ alive and involved she won't be keeping them alive for long. She'll be going for you and Morgan next," he said. He then nodded to Max as he walked out of the room.

Sonny closed his eyes shaking his head as he leaned against the chair. "This is hopeless," he said.

"It's been done. Carly Corinthos and Sam McCall won't live through the night," said a man's voice as he walked into the room and toward the woman in the chair. "The alibi is set. Asher Thomas will be taking the fall."

The woman smiled as she shook her head then let her arms move above her head as she stretched in a cat-like manner before looking at him, desire clearly written in her eyes and on her face. "Does the Doctor even know of his impending doom along with Corinthos' wife and Morgan's _girlfriend?_"

The man laughed as he shook his head and walked over to her. "Not a thing baby," he said capturing her lips with his as he pulled her against his body and onto the desk. Yanking her arms above her head he held her wrists in one hand, the other running down her body. "I want you…now," he growled.

The woman smiled evilly as she let her body be claimed by her lover once more. It wouldn't be long until she had Sonny and Jason right where she wanted them. And while she was at it – she'd bring Lorenzo along with them.

"Sam," asked Carly as she shivered once more trying to get herself warm. "Do you think we'll ever get out of here?"

Turning from looking at the glass for what seemed the thousandth time she leaned against it as she looked at Carly. "You know how Jason doesn't sugarcoat things and just gets right to the point?" she asked.

Rolling her eyes, Carly smiled as she looked at the younger woman next to her. "Are you kidding me? I've known Jason for ten years…sometimes I wish he would lie," she answered.

"Well I can tell you this…we may not get out of here. The next time the water comes in here it could kill us," said Sam.

Carly began laughing even as the tears came to her eyes and she leaned her head back against the glass. "You have so been around Jason for too long," she said.

"If I get us out of here, I'm not leaving Carly," stated Sam as she glared at the woman. "I love him."

A feeling of respect ran through Carly's body surprising her and taking her a minute to nod. "I know," she said. Then she looked around their cage and then saw something at the top they both hadn't seen before. "Sam…look!"

Looking up, Sam walked forward until she could see it. A lock that could be opened from inside. Turning to Carly she smiled. "We're going to get out of here," she said.

"I wouldn't bet on it," said a voice making both women turn suddenly as a light turned on, but this time it wasn't from their side. As their eyes adjusted the face of Dr. Asher Thomas came into view.

A look of relief came to Sam's face and she walked to the glass putting her hands on it. "Dr. Thomas, thank God you're here. You have to get us out of here!" she said.

He didn't say anything. Only stared at her, a slow smile coming to his face as he watched the two women, but his eyes solely on Sam.

Fear began to take over as Sam began to slightly pound on the glass. "Dr. Thomas, please…you have to get us out of here before they come back!"

Carly put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Sam," she started.

"NO!" screamed Sam as she began pounding harder. "Dr. Thomas please!" She then stopped and glared at him. "It was you."

The smile only got bigger as he looked at his victim…no victims.

The truth became real to her as she shook her head. "It wasn't Carly that you wanted…she was the decoy – someone to use so it wouldn't get back to you. It was me you wanted. Jason was right you son of a bitch! I trusted you, you wanted to hear me! You were treating Michael you bastard!"

A shiver ran through Carly's body as she pulled Sam closer. It couldn't be true. Dr. Thomas was the kidnapper?

"You will _not _get away with this do you hear me!" screamed Sam. She than began pounding on the windows. "LET US OUT OF HERE!"

Dr. Thomas began laughing as he watched her pound against the glass. The unbreakable barrier he had put between them proving useful. When she stopped pounding at his laugh he suddenly slammed his hands on the glass enjoying when both women jumped and screamed. "Surprise!" he yelled right before he watched the water begin to fill the tank once more.

"NO!" screamed Sam as she grabbed Carly and they moved away from the glass and away from the vents. As the water began to fill the room she held onto Carly tighter as the other woman cried along with her. They could hear Dr, Thomas' laugh on the other side as everything went dark.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter 11

Upon returning home, Lorenzo made sure to tell the guards that when they saw Jodie reentering the property, they were to let her go without approaching her, but keep a close eye on where she comes in. Meanwhile, he waited for her in the semi dark living room, pretty sure she would come in through the french doors leading out to the patio. He was furious that she would go to Corinthos's house, undetected. He didn't like it and was going to set her straight about her disappearing acts.

Lorenzo sat with a glass of brandy in his hand. The house was quiet, the guards were in their places and Diego was at a class at PCU. Checking his watch, Lorenzo saw that it was after 7pm and almost right on time, he saw the french door slowly opening, just enough for a small figure to slip in. The lights from the patio glinted off of her blond hair as she quietly tiptoed into the room, checking to make sure no one was around. Lorenzo didn't move. His eyes having already adjusted to the dark, he watched the small figure move carefully across the room before reaching over and turning on the lamp next to him.

Jodie froze. _Uh-oh_, she thought as she turned toward the source of light, hoping it was just one of the guards or other staff. But it wasn't. It was her father and he definitely did _not_ look happy.

"How could I be so _stupid_?" Skye muttered to herself as she stalked through the park. Once again, she had been pushed aside for another woman. First Luke – who could never commit because he had too much fun tackling one crazy adventure after another – besides the fact that he was still deeply in love with his wife Laura, then the Quartermaines – who never really accepted her as a part of their family – even though, technically she isn't, and now Lorenzo – who had seemed to finally move on from Carly – thank God! – but right into the arms of some unknown woman! Skye had no idea who the hell this Jodie was – she had never heard the name before – had just moved in on Lorenzo!

"Well, that's just too damn bad for her, now isn't it?" she continued to mutter to herself as she approached Kelly's. Skye was tired of taking a backseat to everyone or everything else in this town. She was better than that and she was going to prove it. Skye wanted Lorenzo Alcazar and she was not going to stop until she had him.

"Hey buddy, can I come in?" Jason asked, looking at Michael as he stood in the doorway to the boy's room. Michael was sitting on the window seat, his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them. His head was resting against the wall behind him. At Michael's shrug, Jason entered the room, closing the door behind him.

"I know you're scared Michael. But your father and I are going to find Sam and your mom and bring them home," Jason said. He was not usually one for making open-ended promises that he wasn't sure he could keep, but Michael had been through so much over the last few months that Jason just found himself wanting to make everything better.

"I know," Michael said, still looking out the window. Michael had faith that his father and Jason would bring his mother and Sam home. They always came through. No, Michael was more upset about Jodie. She had lied to him – well, maybe not really _lied_. He never asked who her family was. But finding out that Lorenzo Alcazar was her father had been a blow to Michael. He thought he had found a friend in Jodie, but now he wasn't so sure. There was no way he could be her friend now. His father and her's hated each other. Lorenzo Alcazar had tried to steal his mother away – in fact, he had at one time.

"That's good. But there's something else bothering you. Does it have to do with this Jodie girl?" Jason asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Michael shrugged. "I guess," he said.

"How long have you known her?" Jason was not too thrilled about Michael being associated with anyone connected to Alcazar. Wherever that man was, nothing good came of it and Jason did not want Michael mixed up anymore in all of this than he already was.

"Not that long. I met her in the park the other day. She was friendly and we played with Morgan," said Michael.

"How did she get in here?"

"Through the window. I didn't know she was here until I came upstairs and saw her. We were talking, then we heard Mr. Alcazar's voice and she took off. I didn't know he was her father," Michael explained, finally turning to Jason. He noticed how tired Jason looked. "Now we can't be friends anymore."

Jason didn't answer. He hated the thought of having to tell Michael who he could and could not be friends with. But in this case, he thought it would be the best thing. "Until we really know what's going on Michael, I think it would be best if you didn't see her anymore."

Michael nodded, understanding what Jason meant.

She stretched her arms over her head, a satisfied smile playing at her lips. He wasn't the best of lover's, but he was good enough – for now. She had a bigger game in her sites and that would be more than satisfactory for her.

Sliding out of the bed, she pulled on the black silk robe, tying the sash around her slim waist. Running her hands through her blond hair, she headed out to the kitchen for some coffee. He would sleep a little longer – drinking binges and then a night of sex always tuckered the poor guy out. Glad that she had remembered to set the timer on the coffee maker and fill the filter, she poured herself a large cup of the hot, black liquid, drinking it straight. Sitting at the table, she picked up the newspaper and smiled, reading the headline on the front page: LOCAL MOB BOSS WIFE CARLY CORINTHOS AND THE ENFORCER'S GIRLFRIEND MISSING. The article went on the talk about first Carly's abduction from the park where her purse being the only thing found, and then Sam's mysterious disappearance from the penthouse she shared with Mob Enforcer Jason Morgan – a secure location he claimed to have left her in before going out to search for his boss's wife. There were no leads or clues as to the whereabouts of either woman.

As far as she was concerned, it was perfect. No one suspected she had anything to do with it – because, after all, she was dead. Right? Same for her partner. And there was no possible way that ghosts could have taken those poor defenseless women.

Finishing her coffee, she knew it was time to rouse her partner and prepare for the day. She was sure Morgan would be out in full force and she wanted to check in on her "guests" at the warehouse. It was going to prove to be an interesting day.

"Sam, Sam, calm down and listen to me. Can you swim to the top as the water rises? Maybe we can get out through that door," Carly said, trying to keep her head above the water.

Taking a deep breath to calm down and think – Sam looked up. If she continued to tread water and rise with the water level, she would be able to reach the top. "Yeah, I think I can. We just have to rise with the water."

Carly looked over at her and nodded. She was not dying here. She was going to get home to her boys and make sure Dr. Thomas paid for what he did.

Clearing her head, Sam helped Carly to tread water and stay above the surface. The less they panicked, the better it would be for them.

The water continued to rise, and the two women made sure to rise with it. They were getting closer and closer to the top and the way out. "Okay Carly, we need to start trying to get the door open, otherwise we go under when the water reaches to the top."

Looking up, Carly nodded, and with Sam's help, they were able to reach the trap door. Sam tried to pull at first, but then realized that they should be pushing it up. "Okay Carly, I need your help. We need to push this up. It's our only way out!"

Using all the strength she could muster, Carly helped Sam to push the door open. Finally, it burst open and fresh air rushed in.

"Carly, you go out first and then pull me up," Sam said.

Nodding, Carly gripped the sides of the opening, her fingers slipping slightly. Using all of her determination, Carly pulled herself through. Turning to reach for Sam, Carly didn't see her. "SAM!" she called, searching the water for her.

Sam burst through the water, reaching her hand up to Carly. Trying to gain some footing, Carly pulled Sam out of the tank. The two women collapsed on the top, trying to catch their breath.

"Come on, we need to get out of here," Sam said, sliding to the edge of the tank and looking for a way down that would not break their necks.

"Sam, there's a ladder on this side," Carly said, trying to muster enough strength to pull her exhausted and water logged body up.

They slowly made their way down the ladder, trying to stay as quiet as they could. They wanted to get out of there before Dr. Thomas came back.

As they reached the floor and started running, the lights of the warehouse came on, blazing brightly in their eyes. "I don't think you two lovely ladies are going anywhere," came the voice from beyond the lights.

Once their eyes adjusted, Sam and Carly saw Dr. Thomas, pointing a gun in their direction.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter 12

Jodie walked quietly into the house, her hand on the handle of the door leading out to the backyard. Slowly she closed the door and turned to hurry up the stairs when a light came on. _Uh-oh…busted_. Turning, she saw Lorenzo sitting on the couch. His face was blank, devoid of emotion. But one look into the man's eyes had her realizing that he was very much upset with her and her disappearing act. Biting her lip she smiled. "Hi!" she said stuttering a bit as she talked. "I – I didn't know you . . . you'd be home. I was out looking at the horses in the stables. They're beautiful." As she talked she made her way to the stairs. "Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight!"

"Hold it!" announced Lorenzo, not moving from his spot. His arms were now folded as he looked directly at her. "Were you really at the stables and not somewhere else?"

Slowly, Jodie turned and looked at him her hands slightly shaking. "I-I was at the stables…" she started but his look made her sigh. He knew exactly where she had been. With her head hung low she made her way over to where he was sitting, deciding at the last minute it would be better to sit on the other couch, just in case she needed to make a quick escape.

Lorenzo slowly sat forward, his eyes on his daughter. Her hair covered half of her face, but he could see the fear in her eyes. Lorenzo didn't want that from her ever. Walking over he sat on the table in front of Jodie and slowly lifted her chin up with his finger. "I'm not going to hurt you Jodie," he said, his voice softer so as to not scare her. "I'm just very disappointed in you."

If Jodie had had the choice of him either being angry her or being disappointed, she would have chosen angry. Her lip trembled, as she looked up at him the tears falling already. "You're going to send me back aren't you," she stated.

Reaching out Lorenzo brushed her hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear while his thumb ran softly across her face wiping at the tears that fell. "Never," he whispered and then pulled her into his arms. Lorenzo hated to see Jodie cry. Ever since she had come into his world Lorenzo loved her instantly and he accepted her for who she was, including the part of her that sometimes disappeared, especially during a fight or when she was scared. "But we do need to talk." A smile graced his lips as he felt her body freeze in his arms.

Jodie pulled away and looked up at him with sad eyes. "You don't want me to disappear anymore…and you don't want me to hang out with Michael either," she said before looking down once more. Why did she have to keep losing everything? First her mother, then her home and now the first read friend she had ever had.

"It's for the best Jodie. There are things that you still don't know about me and my work, and in time you will learn, but for now I think it is a good idea that you don't see Michael again. Ever."

Frowning, she looked up at him. "But Mr. Alcazar, he's my friend. He understands me," she explained. Jodie didn't understand why it was so wrong for her to see Michael and his little brother Morgan. They were cool. They were her friends, and she wanted to see them. Now her own father was forbidding it, and Jodie didn't like it at all.

Lorenzo knew it would take a long while before his daughter was ready to call him father or dad. He had to almost hide a smile at what Diego called him now and could see Jodie copying Diego and referring to him as Pop. For now he would deal with her calling him Mr. Alcazar or Lorenzo.

Taking her hand in his, Lorenzo rubbed his thumb over her delicate fingers. "I can't let you see Michael anymore Jodie. It's too dangerous . . ."

"Too dangerous!" snapped Jodie as she pulled her hand out of his and stood up glaring at her father. "We play in his backyard and sometimes I climb the window to his room. How can that be dangerous?"

"How do you think I knew you were at his father's?" asked Lorenzo standing up and putting his hands on his hips. "And you shouldn't be climbing in or out of anyone's windows!"

"And what are you going to do?" yelled Jodie putting her own hands on her hips, not realizing she was imitating him, as she stared at him. "Lock me in my room?" Jodie's attitude was coming out full force and she didn't care. Mr. Alcazar was being so unfair!

Lorenzo was surprised by his daughter's outburst and sighed as he looked down at her. "Where is this coming from?" he asked. "All I am asking you is to stay away from Michael."

"_Michael _is _my _friend!" she screamed this at him. "I will _not_ stay away from him!" Turning she flipped her hair around and stomped up the stairs. Reaching her new bedroom, Jodie slammed the door as hard as she could, not caring if it fell right off its hinges . . .

Lorenzo looked at the stairs, somewhat in awe and frustration. This was going to be much harder then he thought.

The drink that was put down in front of her made Skye smile, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Nodding to the waiter to indicate he could keep the drinks coming, she looked down in front of her at the glass. Reaching out she picked the glass up and brought it to her nose, smelling the disgusting, but very strong, smell of the liquor. Then Skye brought it to her mouth. Her lips were just touching the glass when she slammed the glass down hard enough to almost break it. Not caring about the people who were looking at her Skye grabbed her purse, threw some money on the table and got up.

Skye had to see if Lorenzo was really involved with this Jodie woman. Then she had a few choice words for that slime she found herself attracted to and who she couldn't get her mind off of.

Turning away from the disgusting glass of scotch, Skye put two steps between her and the table, and was surprised when she kept going. That was one obsession she had no problem getting rid of, Luke had been the second…and Lorenzo would be the third.

The elevator doors of General Hospital's 10th floor opened and Jason walked out trying to keep his heart from racing out of control. Although he and his father Alan had not been close for the last ten years Jason had not wanted to see the man hurt or possibly even die. Moving toward the Nurses station Jason stopped when he saw Elizabeth. "Where is he?" he asked not having time for the conversation that he knew Liz would bring up.

"Jason," said a voice from behind that made him turn to see his mother.

"Where is he?" he asked again, moving forward until he was in front of her. He could see the worried look on Monica's face, and the fear in her eyes. Jason had not seen that look since AJ had returned, bringing trouble with him.

"Come with me," said Monica grabbing her son's arm and leading him down the hall. Once they were at the door she watched Jason pause his hand freezing on the handle. "Jason…he wants to see you. Please."

Turning his head to look at Monica, Jason nodded before opening the door and going inside closing it firmly behind him. Alan was lying in the bed hooked up to machines that kept him keeping him alive. When Monica told him what she had seen walking into Dr. Thomas' office, fear along with anger had run through him. It could have been worse…his father had almost died and all Jason could think was it could have Michael. Slowly he moved to the edge of the bed and then a little closer, seeing how pale Alan was. Jason just stood there watching him.

Opening his eyes when he felt a presence in the room, Alan's eyebrows furrowed in pain as he tried to get back his vision which, at the moment, was impaired. "Jason?" he asked his voice chocked. God, he hurt.

"I'm here," said Jason reaching out and taking his father's hand, seeing how the man relaxed slowly as he closed his eyes again. Another reaction from the injection had left Alan without his vision. It was better then losing his memory like Jason had. "What happened?"

"I was talking to Dr. Thomas," Alan said licking his lips, his throat feeling dry. "I wanted him to get Michael away from you and Sonny." Alan felt Jason's hand clench around his. "I'm sorry son. I never meant for this to happen."

"What happened next," asked Jason trying to reign in his anger toward his father knowing this was not the time to lash out at him.

Alan thought for a minute. "He . . . reached into his . . . desk to get something . . . when I was yelling at him. I . . . threatened him. I turned to . . . leave and he . . . grabbed me and I felt pain . . . in my neck. One minute he . . . was normal, the next he . . . was a . . . madman."

Jason nodded as a realization came to him. Dr. Thomas was the one that was working with Faith. He was the one that took Carly and Sam. "Do you remember anything else?" Jason asked, hoping that Dr. Thomas had said something and Alan would remember it. _Please,_ he thought. It was the only chance he had to find Carly and Sam before it was too late, if it wasn't already – but Jason didn't want to even consider that.

"I'm sorry Jason," he said after a moment. "I don't remember anything else. I think he's the one that took Carly and Sam."

Jason didn't say anything.

With a small smile, Alan squeezed Jason's hand. "It's okay," he said. "You don't have to tell me…but I'd like for you to do me a favor."

"What?" asked Jason, knowing he didn't have time to do what Alan asked of him.

"Get that son of a bitch," said Alan, his voice becoming hard. "Get him for taking Sam and Carly…for Michael."

That was a surprise. Jason had been expecting him to say let the police handle it, or it was time to get out of the mob while he still had a chance, anything other than this. "I'll do it," he said. "And for you too." He then let go of his hand and walked toward the door.

"Jason," said Alan. He didn't know if Jason had turned, but he smiled. "I love you son."

Jason nodded and then opened the door and left. He was going to do what his father asked, and so much more.

Skye passed the guards when they opened the door nodding to them briskly as she walked into the living room of Lorenzo's house. She saw him at the bar pouring himself something to drink. "Oh no you don't," she said grabbing the glass and throwing it against the wall watching it shatter. Glaring up at him she threw her purse and coat down. "You _bastard_."

Was this the day that everyone was pissed off at him, or was it just ill timing on his part? Lorenzo though as he turned, looking at Skye in surprise. Even in fury she looked beautiful. "Problem?" he asked calmly, considering she had just walked into his home, ripped his glass out of his hand, destroyed it, and was now calling him names.

"Problem?" laughed Skye. "How dare you after all this time…"

"How dare I what?"

Skye wanted to scream at him, scratch that beautiful face with that wonderful beard, kiss him, and then scratch his eyes out. No, she would _not_ kiss him. She would _not_ let him win this round. "How dare you come to _my _house, or _my_ bar, and then go behind my back!"

Confusion left him speechless. Lorenzo could see how upset Skye was, but at him? He had no idea what he did to bring her beautiful wrath down on him. "Could you please get to the point," he said his voice dry.

Ace the scratching of the eyes; she was going to cut off his manhood! Skye began screaming at him. "We've been out on _dates_, even _danced_ on one, and all this time you've been going out with what's-her-name? _Jodie_!"

If he had been drinking, Lorenzo would have surely choked on it. Looking at her in surprise he found himself suddenly laughing. "You think…" he started but he couldn't stop laughing.

"Why are you laughing!" yelled Skye. "It's true. I came here tonight and you were out looking for Jodie! Diego even told me!"

"Diego…" he laughed.

Skye looked at him in horror. It was true then. "How long have you been with her?"

Lorenzo stopped laughing all at once, the smile now off his face. His eyes turned hard. "Did my son attempt to even tell you her age, or did you run out of here as fast as your heels could carry you?"

Skye was appalled and if she had to admit, even a little freaked by the way he had been laughing one minute and then serious the next. If he wasn't a businessman she could have sworn he was an actor. Straightening, she continued to glare. "I didn't even care to ask," she said her chin high.

"Well maybe you should have, that way you would have known that Jodie is nine years old," he said folding his arms again.

_Nine, what!_ Skye looked up at him. "Oh," was all that came out.

Moving from her he began pacing, anger now in his voice. "Jodie is the name of a nine-year-old girl that as it turns out, happens to be my daughter. I found out just very recently. How could you think that I was sleeping with her?" He didn't even want to think of it.

"I – I don't know, Lorenzo. I'm sorry," she said, realizing that she actually did feel very sorry for the assumptions she had made.

Stopping, Lorenzo looked at her. "You're sorry," he said his voice tight as he shook his head and turned away again.

All of the anger, fear, jealousy, and hurt she had arrived with flew right out the window when he turned his back on her. Skye walked up to him. "I said I was sorry," Her voice just as tight as his.

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be standing here throwing around accusations that aren't true!" yelled Lorenzo as he turned to her. "How could you think that when you know how I feel about you?"

"That's just it!" screamed Skye. "I don't know how you feel about me!" She then began hitting him. "Damn you!"

Lorenzo grabbed her fists and twisted so her arms were at her sides, and her body was against his. They were both breathing heavily when Lorenzo captured her lips with his in a hard kiss. He then let go of her wrists as he cupped her face deepening the kiss instantly.

Skye was surprised by the kiss, and even more surprised as she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. She opened her mouth to his, feeling Lorenzo's hands run through her hair.

Sliding his tongue into her mouth, Lorenzo moaned before breaking the kiss and leaning his head against hers. "Enough fighting," he whispered pulling her closer to him, hugging her to him.

"Enough," she whispered back as she ran her hands through his hair. "Make love to me."

Lifting her into his arms, Lorenzo nodded as he claimed her lips again and walked them up the stairs and into his room, kicking the door shut.

"Oh my God," whispered Carly as she looked back at Sam and then at the three figures in front of her. One of them was Dr. Thomas; the others were standing in darkness so she didn't see their faces.

Dr. Thomas smiled, the gun in his hand aimed at both women. "Going somewhere?" he asked, in a cold, hard voice.

Sam shivered. How could she have let Michael go to this psycho for help? How could she have let herself believe that Asher Thomas believed in her and allowed her to believe her opinions were worth something? Sam shivered. Jason had been right all along…this man was the enemy. "You bastard," she growled.

A laugh came out of one of figures behind Dr. Thomas…one that Sam recognized. Then suddenly she felt pain as a gun went off. Reaching up, she touched where the pain was and brought her hand, back seeing it covered in dark red blood. "Carly," she whispered as her knees gave out and she fell to the floor.

"Sam!" screamed Carly as she watched the other woman fall to the ground. Carly dropped to her knees and pulled Sam up, seeing the bullet wound on the side of her head. She then saw a gun pointed at her. "You fucking bastards!"

With strength she didn't know she had, Carly lifted Sam until the other woman's arm was around her neck and then she ran, making it out of the door as bullets flew past her. Carly saw the docks and ran for them. "HELP!" she screamed as she pulled Sam along. When she saw Lucky her eyes widened right before she fell to the ground. "LUCKY!"

Sam felt her body being turned onto her back as she looked up at the sunlight her eyes slowly closing. "Jason…I love…love…you," she whispered before her eyes slid closed and her head fell to the side.


End file.
